When One's Fancy Turns to Another
by Ressa50
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been studying in France for two years. What happens when they return home to find their old friends have changed?
1. Reaquaitning One Another

When One's Fancy Turns to Another

Chapter 1--Reacquainting One Another 

A/N: suppose I have been reading too much Jane Austen lately. I was inspired to write this fic while reading Mansfield Park. Its fluffy, and not mean to be much more. 

It was a small flat, two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living-room, and a kitchen. Hermione examined every inch of the living space. She inspected the grimy hardwood floor and the dusty window hangings. Dirty and small as it was, the small flat was not with out charm. The small bedroom that she had decided would be hers was quite charming. 

Yes, all the flat needed was a little cleaning, remodeling, and maybe a window seat in her own bedroom and it would be very quaint. Just a little swish of the wand here and a well muttered spell there, and the flat would be very near to perfect. 

Hermione sighed as she examined the kitchen cupboard. She would be sharing this flat with Harry. Of course she had just as good as lived with her best friend for the past two years. They had both been in France and lived very near each other. While Harry wasn't away at his advanced defense against dark arts class or Hermione wasn't attending a lesson in charm breaking, they were usually together at either one's place.

When they had both decided to move back to Britain, Harry had declared at once that they must live together. Hermione at the time had agreed whole heartily, but a recent conversation with her mother had left Hermione in doubt.

'How could my mother actually think that I could have feelings for Harry!' thought Hermione to herself. 'He's my best friend, practically my brother, well maybe not my brother, but he is my best friend, that's all.'

Even as she said this to herself, she could help but feel apprehensive of her new living situation... Of course she was just being silly. She had known Harry over half her life. Living with him wouldn't be a problem, would it?

Hermione was interrupted from her inner thinking as she heard a faint pop behind her. She turned to find that Harry had just apparated into the room. He smoothed out his black shirt that he wore with jeans and looked up to smile at Hermione. Harry hadn't changed much from his days at Hogwarts. Hermione knew of course he had grown taller as he now stood at a steady six foot. And she supposed he was a bit more muscular from his training for being an Auror. But he was still skinny and pale and his hair was still as messy as ever. He also still had the greenest eyes Hermione had ever seen.

"So what do you think of the place? I know it's not much, but can't beat the location, right?" said Harry.

"There's no place better than right off of Diagon Alley. I'll agree with you there, but this place needs a lot of work. I hope you have the whole day free."

"Of course, but first I have something for you," said Harry as he took a small package from one of his pockets and his wand from the other. Harry waved his wand over the package and the package grew until it was hovering in front of Harry in a long slender shape. Harry used his wand to send it over to Hermione who caught it.

Hermione cocked her head and gave Harry an odd look. She was pretty sure of what was in the package. But why in the world would Harry give her something like that. Hermione ripped open the pack age to find a shinny new broomstick.

"Harry, I hope this is for cleaning. You know I don't fly and I hate heights.."

"Hermione, we are in Britain now. You know how tight security is here now. Voldemort may be gone, but some of his supporter's still lurk about. There are several places you can't apart too anymore. How do you expect to get around if you can't fly?"

"I do have a driver's license you know," replied Hermione matter of factly.

"Yes, I know. I've seen you drive. I think for the sake of your own safety and everyone else's, you better learn how to fly.

"Very funny," said Hermione as she playfully hit Harry in the arm. "Just how am I am going to learn how to fly?"

"Well I don't start the last Auror trials for a while now and you still have one class to go before you can start working in research for charm breaking, so we should have plenty of free time for a while," said Harry as he took Hermione's broomstick out of her hands to examine it.

"I suppose I could learn how to fly. I just hope you don't have any plans for me to start playing Quidditch." 

"You never know. You usually learn things pretty fast. Before long you may be flying circles around me. Besides, Viktor Krum came to see you an awful lot while we were in France. Didn't he teach you anything about being a Seeker or did you find a new way to play at finding the snitch?"

"That's enough, Potter. You know Vicktor and I are just friends. One more statement like that and I won't let you teach me how to fly," said Hermione as she took her broomstick back from Harry.

"What are you gong to do? Have Vicky to teach you? Friends or whatever you call each other, I don't think he would mind spending some extra time with you."

"That's it, I'll just teach myself. I'm sure I can find a book somewhere."

"I'll stop, seriously. I would hate to miss an opportunity to teach the great Hermione Granger anything."

"All right, I'll let you teach me, but it will have to wait for later. We have to get this flat in top shape by tonight."

"Why so soon? You have a date tonight or something? Wouldn't happen to be anyone I know would it? Perhaps a dark haired, duck-footed professional Quidditch player?"

"Harry!"

"All right, I promise this time, really. So do you have a date tonight?" asked Harry.

"Harry I didn't date the whole time we were in France and that was two years.. I've been here for half a day. I'm not a guy magnet you know," said Hermione as she put her new broom back in its box.

"You know I hate it when you get like this. I'll have you know I had several blokes ask me to set them up on a date with you."

"Really? Why didn't you!"

"I suppose my standards for you are too high," said Harry with a slight smile. "Besides what would you have done if I would have tried to put you on a blind date? I may almost be a fully trained Auror but I know there are some things you just don't take on and one of them is a fully irritated Hermione Granger."

Hermione once again playfully punched Harry in the arm. 

"You're about to talk yourself out of a flat mate, Potter."

Harry chuckled a little and then asked, "So what is happening tonight?"

"Well, Susan and Neville are coming over," answered Hermione as Harry made a face. "Don't look like that. Susan is one of my best friends now and we haven't seen Neville in ages. I invited them to dinner tonight so we need to get this place respectable."

Susan Bones had been in France the last year Hermione was there to study Herbology. Hermione and Susan had met one day and started talking. It wasn't long before Hermione had become quite close to Susan. Susan had been dating Neville Longbottom since the end of their last year at Hogwarts. Seeing how the relation had lasted this long, Hermione figured it wouldn't be long before they were at least engaged. 

"Its not that I don't like them, Hermione. I've just had an owl from someone I think you would be most interested to here from," said Harry as he pulled a letter out of his pocket.

"Well, who is it?" asked Hermione as she made a grab for the letter.

Harry held it out of her grasps and shook his head. He then pulled it back in front of his face and began to read:

Harry,

Long time no see, Mate. I'm glad to know you and Hermione have come back home. It seems like ages since I've seen either one of you. Since its August and the Quidditch season doesn't start again until mid-November, I was thinking we could spend some time together. I miss you both terribly. I'm staying at the Burrow and so is Ginny as she has just completed her internship at the Daily Prophet. Let me know as soon as he gets home so you both can come over for a visit. It would be great to see you here again. Mom and Dad are currently visiting Charlie in Romania, but I know as soon as they get back they would love to see you both as well. Hope to see you soon.

Ron.

Harry looked up from the letter and smiled at Hermione who was beaming back. 

"I would love to see Ron! And Ginny! Oh, Harry I'm so sorry about inviting Susan and Neville over tonight. I should have thought that of course Ron would be in touch. You want to go to the Burrow don't you? I suppose I could cancel dinner with Susan and Neville. How rude on such short notice but I long to see Ron!" said Hermione very quickly.

"Hermione, calm down. It's okay. Why don't we just invite Ginny and Ron over here and we can have a little dinner party. I think Ron and Ginny would like to see Neville and Susan as well, don't you?"

"Harry, this place is awful small, but it does sound nice. Oh, we've got loads to do. You better bring Hedwig up and send a letter to Ron as soon as possible and I'll floo Susan right away. Harry, this is a wonderful idea!" said Hermione as she quickly exited the kitchen.

Harry smiled after her shaking his head as he left the apartment to send a letter to his other best friend.

Susan didn't mind in the least. She seemed very exited at the prospect of seeing the youngest Weasley siblings and she was sure Neville wouldn't object in the slightest. Around three while Hermione was cleaning the bathroom, Ron flooed Harry to state Ginny and he would love to see all four of them and was looking very forward to tonight.

At five Hermione and Harry looked around at their now clean and furnished apartment. 

"Not too bad, I see Crookshanks has already claimed the arm chair by the window," said Harry as he walked over to rub Hermione's old cat. "I guess after all he's been through over the years, he deserves it."

"Everyone will be here in a couple hours. Not really time to cook a meal. I suppose we can order out somewhere."

"Probably best any way. Neither of us have cooked in ages and I'm afraid we would be a little rusty on our extinguishing spells," said Harry as he laughed.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but instead shrugged and laughed as well.

"Why don't you go ahead and start getting ready, Hermione. I'll go order us some food."

Hermione nodded and headed off to the bathroom to take a bath. She stayed in longer than she probably should have, but the warm water felt so good after all the hard work she had done. At a quarter to six she got out of the tub and wrapped her hair in a towel and donned her robe. 

"Finally, I was beginning to worry that you had drowned in there," said Harry to Hermione as she walked to her bedroom.

Hermione just waved her hand at him as she entered her bedroom to get ready for the night. She sat at her small vanity and unwrapped her towel from her head. She picked up her wand that she had left in her room earlier and performed a drying spell on her hair.

Hermione took a few minutes to examine herself in the mirror. Some things had changed since her younger days at Hogwarts. She was now a little taller at just below 5'6". Her body had filled out a little, though Hermione could still find fault with it. Her eyes seemed to have grown darker as they now were a deep brown. She was pleased with her light clear skin. Of course her hair was still as curly and full as ever. 

Hermione played with her hair for a while pulling it up in different directions, trying to find a style she liked. Finally she sighed and pulled it up into a loose bun, letting a few curls fall around her neck and the side of her face. She then performed a few make up charms. Just a little lip, eye, and cheek tinting. Hermione liked to keep things natural. She was who she was, there was no hiding that. 

Satisfied with her face and hair, Hermione then went to her closet to pick out some robes to wear. After a little deliberation, she picked out maroon robes that she felt she looked fairly well in. She dressed and then examined herself in a full length mirror that lay in the corner of her bedroom. Her robes weren't exactly the most stylish on the market, but the fit her nicely and Hermione decided that would do well. She then picked up a gold locket on a chain that Harry had given her when they left Hogwarts. Inside was a picture of her, Ron, and Harry. She fastened it around her neck and then left her bedroom to see if Harry was ready yet.

Harry was in the kitchen as he was setting the chicken and vegetables he had ordered out on platters. He looked up as he heard Hermione enter the kitchen and smiled when he saw her. Harry, who was looking very nice in dark green robes, walked over to her and took her by the hands.

"You look nice tonight," said Harry as he let go of one of Hermione's hands and picked up the locket she wore. "I can't believe I gave you this. Surely I could have done better."

Hermione put her hand on the locket so they were both holding it.

"How can you say that? I love this locket," said Hermione as she clicked the clasps to open the locket. "Besides as with most things, it's what's inside that counts."

Harry smiled as he stared at the small moving picture in the locket. Hermione was in the middle as both Ron and Harry had their arms around her. They all three looked extremely young and happy.

"Hard to believe this was just two years ago. So much has changed since then," said Harry as his eyes left the locket and traveled up to look Hermione in the eyes. "I'm glad I still have you."

Hermione just stared into Harry's deep green eyes and he stared back. Hermione felt something stir inside of her, but she wasn't sure what it was. A new feeling was creeping up on her and she didn't want it to leave. All she wanted to do was to stand there staring up into Harry's eyes.

Suddenly a loud knock sounded on the door. Harry and Hermione both blinked and realized the were both still holding the locket and each other's hands. They quickly dropped both and Harry rushed over to get the door. 

Hermione brought her hand to her chest as she realized her heart was beating very fast. She then felt her face and realized she must have been flushed. What was going on with her? It was only Harry. She thought she must have been just worn out from the journey and cleaning the apartment. But still Harry had been so close to her and his eyes were so green. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Susan's voice.

"Hermione, you look wonderful!" 

"Oh, oh, er, thank you. You look very pretty yourself," said Hermione as her senses came back to her. It was true, Susan had become quite a beauty. Her hair was now a nice auburn color and framed her pretty slender face. She was a nice height at 5'9" and over all had a very nice figure. 

Neville walked in the kitchen. Hermione smiled as he came over to her. He had changed from the clumsy, chubby boy Hermione had guided through Hogwarts. While still a little chubby he was now taller and had developed some muscles. He had a handsome face and dark eyes. Hermione thought Susan and he made a handsome couple.

"Neville, it is so good to see you! I'd ask how you are doing, but I already know. Of course I always knew you would excel in Herbology. Where have you been studying? China?"

"Yes, I was there for a year, but I'm done studying now and I think I am going to open up my own nursery."

"That sounds lovely! Please go on into the living room and make yourselves comfortable. It's not much, but I guess now its home," said Hermione guiding Susan and Neville to the couch.

Susan took time to look around the small flat and proclaimed it very charming. The four friends made idle chit chat while they waiting for their fifth and sixth companions to join them. When Hermione went to use the bathroom and Harry was busy in the kitchen a knock at the door came. Neville went to get it and greeted Ron and Ginny and showed them into the living-room. Just as they entered Harry came out from the kitchen and Hermione came out from the bathroom.

Hermione had kept in touch with Ginny and Ron through letters, but she hadn't seen Ron in a year and Ginny in more time than that. She wasn't prepared for what she saw when Ron and Ginny entered the room, and from the look of Harry, he wasn't either.

Hermione's eye first rested on Ron. He seemed to have grown even taller since she had last seen him. He had let his hair grow out to just above his shoulders and the looks suited him well. He had on black robes that showed just how kind Quidditch training had been to his body. Hermione felt herself flush a bit as she noticed just how handsome Ron had become. 

Hermione then tore her eyes away from Ron and rested them on Ginny. Suddenly, Hermione became very aware of just how out of fashion and plain her robes were. She realized how awful and bushy her hair must look, and just how plain she really was. Ginny was a vision, a bright red headed goddess in light blue robes. Her long beautiful hair rested in curls past her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes were framed in perfect light makeup and her full lips were the perfect color of pink. 

Hermione shook her hair slightly and looked around the room. Harry seemed to be in a state of shock as he stared at Ginny. Hermione felt a pang in her body that she did not understand. She, instead of exploring this feeling, looked at Neville and Susan. Neville was smiling politely from his where he stood next to where Susan was sitting. Susan like Harry looked almost in a state of shock as she stared slightly opened mouthed at Ron. Hermione couldn't really blame her, Ron was definitely worth staring at. Finally Ron broke the silence.

"So did we shock you this much, or have you all just become boring people?"

Everyone giggled slightly and Harry finally seemed to come back to earth. He walked over to Ron and embraced him like his brother, as they almost were. Harry then turned to Ginny, who took Harry's hand and kissed his cheek. Hermione thought Harry blushed slightly but she couldn't tell. 

Ron then walked up to Hermione and they stood face to face. Hermione try to keep herself from coloring but afraid she was failing terrible. Finally she said to herself, 'What are you doing? This is Ron. He's your best friend! You almost died next to him. He's still Ron Weasley, the red haired, gangly boy you met on the train!'

Hermione finally smiled a huge smile and flung her arms around Ron's neck like she had done so many times as a young girl growing up. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "I've missed you Hermione."

"Me too Ron, me too," said Hermione as she let go of him and realized there were a few tears on her cheeks. 

Ron reached up to wipe them off as he said, "Still barking mad."

Ginny then walked over and embraced Hermione as well. Everyone seemed to be more at ease as the night wore on. Dinner was very enjoyable as everyone ate and chatted away about life. It almost seemed to Hermione that Ron and Susan were spending an awful lot of time chatting amongst themselves. In fact it almost seemed like flirting. Hermione just dismissed it as friendliness. After all the two did date briefly in the beginning of their last year. They were probably just remembering old times.

After dinner the group sat in the living-room talking. Hermione sat in the arm chair and Crookshanks quickly jumped up in her lap. She sat back and observed the scene before her as she stroked the purring Crookshanks. 

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the two chairs close to the hallway that led to the bathroom and bedrooms. They were both leaning in and talking. Hermione listened in for a while, but it was just friendly, usual chatting about what they had been doing with their lives. Hermione instead turned her attention to the three people on the other side of the room. 

Ron and Susan were sitting on the couch and Neville was in the rocker next to the couch. Hermione noticed once again that it seemed that Ron and Susan were very attentive to each other. Hermione once again thought she was just imaging things and instead turned her attention to Neville who was talking animatedly. 

"…and then Susan and I plan to open up a Nursery. Right, Love?"

Susan seemed to shake herself out of her own little world and turned her face from Ron to Neville's.

"What? Oh, a nursery. Right, yes, dear."

The rest of the evening passed pretty quickly and at midnight everyone decided the party should end. Everyone gathered at the door to say goodnight. Ron and Harry shook hands and Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek once again. Ron and Ginny then hugged Hermione and stepped out the door. Harry smiled at Susan and clapped Neville on the shoulder. Hermione hugged them both and they too exited the apartment.

Harry and Hermione cleaned up dinner in relative silence. They both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. After the cleaning was done, Hermione said goodnight and went to the bathroom to perform her cleaning rituals. She then went to her bedroom and changed into her night gown. 

Just as Hermione was about to get into bed, she heard a knock at the door and Harry peeked his head in. 

"Hermione, is it alright if I come in for a minute?"

"Yes, of course, Harry. Is something wrong?" asked Hermione as Harry sat on the bed. 

"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing. You were so quiet after dinner. I was worried about you."

This surprised Hermione. She had doubted that Harry even knew she existed while he was talking to Ginny. 

"Oh, no Harry, I'm fine. I was just observing everyone and thinking."

"I know, Hermione."

"Know what?" asked Hermione rather shrilly as she felt herself color for some reason.

"They've changed a lot, Ron and Ginny. I noticed it, too, but…," said Harry trailing off as he didn't look like he knew what to say

"But they're still Ron and Ginny," said Hermione as she sat next to Harry and placed a hand on his arm. 

"Exactly, but still I guess it takes a little while to get used to it."

"You seemed to be getting along pretty well with Ginny," said Hermione trying to keep her voice steady because it wanted to waiver for some reason.

"Yes, I had no idea she was so easy to talk to. I also had no idea she wanted to be a reporter. Wasn't that surprising?"

"Not really. I've always know Ginny was chatty. Usually it's hard to get her to stop. Surely you remember?"

"Yes, I suppose she did. Of course it was fifth year before I heard her speak more than a couple of sentences because of that silly crush she had on the boy who didn't exist," said Harry as he wrung his hands together. He then looked up at Hermione and smiled. "We've been invited to the Burrow tomorrow. What do you say we go? I bet it will be just like old times."

"The Burrow, tomorrow? Well, I do need to visit my parents sometime soon. And what about Remus? I thought you'd be anxious to see him."

"Remus is in the middle of orientation for new teachers at Hogwarts. You parent' though…hmmm…wouldn't it be better if you waited for the weekend? Come on we'll both go see them this Saturday. I've got a craving for sugar free sponge cake anyway."

Hermione smiled and giggled softly and then said, "Well, I suppose that would be best, but…"

"Come Hermione, it won't be so awkward this time, and Susan and Neville will be there, maybe even Fred and George."

Hermione sighed a little. It would be great to visit the Burrow, but for some reason she was a little apprehensive about it. All she could imagine was Ginny and Harry leaning in and talking closely and Ron and Susan flirting shamelessly in front of Neville, and then Ginny and Harry. She was just being stupid, of course it would be wonderful at the Burrow.

"Of course we'll go, Harry. Why shouldn't it be fun?"

With that Harry kissed Hermione softly on the cheek and left her bedroom. Hermione got in bed and turned off her bedside lamp. For the first time in her life she was not looking forward to visiting The Burrow.


	2. Back to the Burrow

When One's Fancy Turns to Another

Chapter 2--Back to the Burrow

The Burrow never seemed to change. It still had its small rooms and scrubbed wood table. It still had its winding staircase and it's strange garden out front. And it still was completely just Weasley. Ron and Ginny Weasley sat at the couch in front of the fireplace, waiting for their company to arrive.

"Last night's at Harry and Hermione's was nice," said Ginny as flipped through a copy of The Daily Prophet 

"Aye," replied Ron as he flipped through Quidditch Weekly.

"Hermione looked nice. I think studying abroad agreed with her," said Ginny casually.

"Hermione's been nice looking for a while, Gin. You know I've thought that for some time," replied Ron just as casually.

"She didn't seem to be your preferred conversation partner last night, though."

"Hmm?" replied Ron still not looking up from his magazine.

"You and Susan Bones seem pretty chummy."

"Oh, her, yes it was nice to talk to her again. I must say if studying abroad has helped anyone out, its her. She's gained some nice assets."

"Ron what are you doing?" asked Ginny as she threw aside the paper.

"What do you mean, Gin?" asked Ron still flipping through his magazine.

"Susan's with Neville, you know that."

"So then, where's the danger? If she's with Neville, then me talking with her isn't' going to hurt anything."

Ginny grabbed the magazine out of Ron's hand and threw it aside as she said, "Ron, I'm serious. I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but I don't think I like it. I think maybe your Quidditch popularity is going to your head. You don't need to go around tooling with the emotion of some girl."

"And what about you , Gin?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Ginny defiantly.

"You seemed pretty comfy with Harry last night. You think that's a such a brilliant idea?"

"I was just talking to an old friend. Besides, he's not attached to anyone. What would it hurt if I asked him out on a date?"

"Just keep telling yourself that, Gin," said Ron as he got off the couch. 

Ginny didn't ask what Ron meant, she knew. She wondered what relationship Harry and Hermione had. He certainly talked of her often and Ginny had caught Hermione glancing Harry's way all through dinner. Ginny knew she was attracted to Harry last night. She knew she could easily develop feelings for him, and this time for Harry, not some idea she had dreamed up in her head. Yes, she was pretty sure she could. Or was she just interested in something to help her get over her that slimy git she had been with for the past year? No, that couldn't be it, Ginny didn't think she was like that. She was sure if she did develop feelings for Harry, it would be the real thing. But if he and Hermione had feelings for each other, did she really want to get in the middle of that? She didn't want to get hurt and she didn't want to hurt her good friends either. She would just keep it friendly and see what happened. Surely she could do that.

Ginny and Ron spent the morning away from each other. Neither one wanted to hear the other's opinion. They both had the Weasley temper and today it was definitely showing. Around noon, Neville and Susan showed up. Harry and Hermione followed soon. Hermione, Ginny, and Susan made sandwiches together in the kitchen while the boys set up a table outside in the back garden. 

During lunch, both Fred and George showed up. It was very much like old times at the Burrow. A crowded table, filled with sandwiches and good friends around it chatting happily. After an hour of eating and visiting, it was decided that a game of Quidditch must be played. 

"There's eight of us, that's plenty to have a decent game," said George excitedly.

"Yes, we can have one keeper, one seeker, and two chasers each time. No reasons to have any bludgers," said Fred equally excited.

"I think they'll only be seven of you. I don't fly," said Hermione standing up and collecting empty plates.

"Oh come on Hermione, you can't spoil everyone's fun. Without you it will be uneven teams," said Ron.

"No it won't. I'm not much of a flier either. I'll sit out as well," said Neville.

"Three on Three's no fun! Come on you two, we'll let you be keepers. That way you don't have to move much," said George.

"I don't like heights," said Hermione adamantly.

"Well, we won't be playing very high. We have to keep below the tree line anyway. Come on Hermione, it'll be fun," said Ron.

Hermione looked at Harry who smiled back and shrugged.

"Well you did bring your new broomstick. Seems a shame to waste such a pretty day. Besides you can consider this your first lesson."

"Harry, you told me I wouldn't ever+ have to play Quidditch. You know I have the athletic ability of a tree stump."

Harry got up from the table with his plate. He handed it to Hermione and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Come on, Hermione, it'll be fun. Besides I hate to mention certain visits you received this year in France."

"Blackmail, Potter?" whispered Hermione back. "That seems a little beneath you."

Harry smiled and then said rather loudly, "So Hermione, heard from…."

Hermione had pulled out her wand at lightening speed and silenced Harry with a muting charm.

"All right I'll play," said Hermione as she waved her wand and Harry regained his voice.

"With reflexes like that, I don't know why you are worried about Quidditch," said Harry messaging his throat. 

It didn't take much to convince Neville to play. Soon they were all gathered outside in the large field behind the Burrow. The split up into teams. Harry as one seeker, Neville as keeper, and Fred and Susan as chasers on one team, and Ginny (who was the Gryffindor seeker after Harry) as seeker, Hermione as keeper, and George and Ron as chasers on the other.

The game was very high scoring, seeing how both keepers were both inexperienced and scared. Most people seemed a little preoccupied with something else than the game. Of course Hermione and Neville were both just trying not to fall off. Harry and Ginny seemed determined to try and out fly each other, while Ron and Susan spent most of the time cracking jokes about one another's flying technique or finding a reason to touch one another. 

The game went on fairly well, until George accidentally slammed into Hermione causing her to fall off her broom. Luckily both Harry and Ron were close by. Ron was the one who caught her and as he landed with Hermione on his broom, he whispered in her ear.

"Looks like for once I get to be the hero."

While Harry was distracted watching Ron catch Hermione, Ginny caught the snitch in a very nice dive. Everyone returned to the ground.

"Quite a diversionary tactic I used there, don't you think?" asked George grinning broadly.

"You mean almost killing Hermione? Yea brilliant, " said Harry a tad angrily.

"About that, Sorry Hermione," said George.

"Its alright. No harm done, but I don't think that helped my fear of flying much," said Hermione as she straightened her shirt. 

"You sure you're okay?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I'm fine! I think I've had enough of Quidditch for the day, though. I just really would like to go and read."

Fred and George said they needed to get back to their shop anyway, and Neville wasn't up to playing anymore. So Hermione went to find a book while Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Susan decided to stay out and fly a bit more. Neville watched for a while but then got bored and decided to walk around the grounds. Before long, he found Hermione shoeless underneath a tree, reading.

"Do you mind if I sit with you for a while, Hermione?" asked Neville timidly.

"Not at all," said Hermione smiling and moving over so Neville could sit under the tree with her.

"What are you reading?"

"You'll laugh if I tell you."

"It's Hogwarts, A History, isn't it?"

Hermione grinned sheepishly as she handed Neville the book.

"I left this here accidentally the last summer I was here at the Burrow. I couldn't help picking it up, its like an old friend," said Hermione quietly.

Neville thumbed through the book, looking thoughtful.

"So much has changed since the last time I read this book.," said Hermione as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Everything's changed and everybody. Well, everybody but me that is. Sometimes I feel like I'm being left behind."

"But Neville, you have changed, and every bit of it for the better," said Hermione earnestly.

Neville blushed a little but he didn't say anything. He kept thumbing through Hermione's book until something feel out. Neville picked up and examined it. His face broke into a wide grin. He handed it to Hermione who immediately felt her face become red, but she couldn't help but smile wide herself.

"A S.P.E.W. pamphlet.," said Hermione as she read through what she had wrote so long ago.

"I was a proud member of S.P.E.W," said Neville as he picked up a twig from the ground.

"Proud? You mean scared and bullied."

"Well ,you were a very enthusiastic campaigner."

"I never did get freedom for house elves. I guess S.P.E.W was a failure," said Hermione as she handed the pamphlet back to Neville.

"A failure! How can you say that. If not for your work we never would have had the House Elf network we had. Those elves never would have had the courage to speak out about their dark wizard masters if it wasn't for you. The information they passed won us the war, Hermione. And it was all because of you."

"You give me too much credit, Neville. We all know Harry won the war for us. Besides, Dobby's the one who was brave enough to speak out. Its amazing how one small creature did so much," said Hermione.

"It was because of you that he was able to. You may not have been able to free house elves, but their situations are certainly better now because of you. In fact all of us are in better situations because of you."

Hermione felt herself go extremely red. Neither her or Neville said anything as he continued to flipped through the book. He stopped on a page that listed the head boy and girls of Hogwarts. Every year it magically updated itself. The one's still living were written in gold and the one's who had passed on were written in black. Most of the ones on the first few pages were all black, but as Neville flipped though they slowly began to turn gold. Amongst the gold on one page, two names stood out in black: Lilly Evans and James Potter.

Neville sighed and said softly," Harry's had such a hard life. It doesn't really seem fair."

"The same could be said for you, Neville," said Hermione as she laid a hand on Neville's arm while she examined the head boy and girl list with him.

"I may not still have my parent's, well not in any real way, but I still have a caring family. My grandmother may be strict and odd, but I know she loves me. I couldn't imagine growing up like Harry did. It must have been awful."

"I'm sure it was, but Harry is a very strong person, as are you, Neville."

Neville smiled at Hermione and closed Hogwarts, A History. 

"And now I have Susan. I love her very much, Hermione."

"I know, and she's very fond of you as well. You were all she talked about in France."

"I just hope nothing has changed recently. She seems preoccupied with something or someone," said Neville as he handed Hermione back her book.

Hermione put the book aside and turned to Neville. 

"I know it seems a little strange, I mean Susan and Ron, but they were pretty good friends back at school that last year, and they haven't seen each other for a while. I'm sure that's it. Just remember, Neville, who she goes home with at night," said Hermione as she got up.

Neville got up as well as he nodded and smiled at Hermione.

"Let's get back to the house. We'll have to decided what to do for dinner soon."

Neville and Hermione got back to the house to find Ron and Susan alone playing chess. Neville went up to Susan and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Susan smiled but didn't look up from the game. Neville turned and looked at Hermione who gave him an encouraging smile. 

Around five Ginny and Harry came in from flying laughing and looking as though they had a very good time. The group discussed their dinner plans, four seemed adamant to stay together while two thought it was best to part for the night.

"I have to check in with the Ministry early tomorrow about the last part of my training" said Hermione. "I really think I need to go home."

"I am meeting with a wizard from South Korea about a new species of venecular tentacles. I should probably be heading home as well," said Neville looking at Susan.

"Oh, ok," said Susan sounded disappointed.

"Well, if you don't want to go…," said Neville looking somewhat upset.

"No, I do. Its just we all seem to be having a good time. I just hate to leave," said Susan.

"Perhaps then its best if you leave now before things get dull," said Ron quickly, glancing at Neville.

"Well, I guess we will have to floo home. Its after five, the new regulations won't let you apparate after five without an after hours permit, and I haven't gotten one yet," said Susan.

" I guess I will as well then," said Hermione.

Ginny walked over to the mantle and checked their floo pot. 

"We have a small problem," said Ginny picking up the pot off the mantle. "I'm afraid we only have enough floo for about two people."

"That's not a problem. Neville and Susan can floo home, and Hermione has her broomstick," said Ron.

"I suppose I could fly home, if I just took it slow, " said Hermione looking apprehensive.;

"I can fly you, Hermione," said Harry. 

"Oh, you're leaving too, Harry?" asked Ginny. "Well, I can show you the report I did on Auror training later."

"Harry, if you want to stay, I'm sure I'll be fine flying home."

"Harry, mate if you aren't ready to go, I can just fly Hermione home and then apparate back. I have a permit."

"Ron I don't want to be a bother."

"Hermione, you've been one of my best friends for ten years, its not problem. Besides we've barely had a moment to talk."

"Ron, if you're sure, I would like to look at that report. Maybe I can see what I've got in store for me in the last trial," said Harry gratefully.

So it was decided. Susan and Neville flooed home. Neville smiling and waving and Susan looking what could only be described as dejected. Hermione hugged Ginny and they promised to met for lunch soon. Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and said he would be home later. Hermione went into the living-room and grabbed her broomstick. Ron met her at the door, smiling.

"Hmm, not a bad model. It's the new JetStream model, right? Even has a cloaking device. That'll come in handy."

"I have no idea. Harry bought it for me. He seems to think I need to learn how to fly."

"Well, he's right. Hermione, I can't believe a witch amazing as you can't fly."

"I suppose we all have our weakness," said Hermione.

"True. Well, are you ready to go?" asked Ron mounting the broomstick.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Hermione getting on behind Ron. "You will take it easy with me, right? No funny business, just a nice steady…. Arggg! Ron!"

Ron had kicked off hard, raising several feet in what could have only been a second. He the proceeded to do a loop that made Hermione grab Ron hard around the middle.

"Ronald Weasley! You know how scared I am of heights and flying, slow down!" shouted Hermione over the wind swirling around them.

"Come on, Hermione you can trust me. You used to trust me with your life," said Ron turning towards her a little.

"Some things change," muttered Hermione so Ron couldn't hear..

The flew the rest of the way in virtual silence. Before long they were right over Diagon Alley. Ron landed in an area specially designed for broom landings. After checking in with the security wizard, Ron and Hermione walked to her flat. 

"Hermione, why are you so quiet?" asked Ron.

"I am just tired. Besides, I don't really have much to say," said Hermione as they walked slowly down the street.

"We've not seen each other in over a year, and you don't think we have much to say to each other?" asked Ron.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"How was France?"

"Nice."

"Nice? That's all you have to say?"

"What else do you want to know?" 

"You and Harry seemed to have grown pretty close while you were both there," said Ron as he stopped walking.

"Yes, I suppose we did. Of course we missed you," said Hermione who also stopped walking.

"I missed you two as well, but something seems different about both of you."

"Different? How?"

"Hermione, what are you're feelings for Harry?" asked Ron very bluntly.

"What, my feelings?" asked Hermione, looking shocked as she felt herself blush.

"Yes, your feelings."

"He's my best friend. He knows me better than anyone else alive! I mean he's my best friend!" said Hermione walking a circle around Ron.

"Yes, you said that twice," said Ron looking at Hermione.

"Well, its true. He's my best friend."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?"

"What are you getting at, Ron," asked Hermione angrily as she stopped circling to stare directly at Ron

"Hermione, I just don't want to see you get hurt," said Ron rubbing the side of Hermione's upper arm.

"I can assure you I'm in no danger of that. It's funny though that you should be so afraid of someone getting hurt," said Hermione stepping back out of Ron's reach.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ron with his eyes narrowed.

"You know exactly what I mean. Ron, what do you think you are doing with Susan? You're playing with her emotions, I've seen you. And what about Neville? He's noticed, you know."

"Can't I just spend time with an old friend? I have no plans or feelings beyond friendship for Susan Bones."

"What about her, Ron? You're just confusing that girl, and you know it."

"Hermione, why don't you just work on sorting out your own feelings, instead of worrying about someone else's. Now, I see you apartment building right up the road. I need to get back to the Burrow, you know where my sister and your "best friend" are all alone," said Ron and then he disappeared.

Hermione angrily marched up to her apartment and went straight to her room. She didn't eat dinner, but chose to try and read a book instead. All she managed to do though, was cry.


	3. Busy Nothings

When One's Fancy Turns to Another

Chapter 3: Busy Nothings

A/N: This is a very boring chapter. It is setting up the next part which will be the turning point of the story. So I am apologizing in advanced. 

The next couple of days, Hermione continued in a very bad mood. Harry was continually going out to the Burrow or Ginny was always stopping by, inviting Harry out somewhere to do something. Ron never came with Ginny, and Hermione suspected it had something to do with their fight. 

Hermione felt awful about her fight with Ron. Maybe she had over reacted to his attentions to Susan. Hermione hated being on the outs with Ron, and hoped he would come over so they could talk, but Ron was nothing if he wasn't stubborn and seemed to be avoiding Hermione completely.

So Hermione was feeling very lonely at this time. Never in a long time had she not had Harry or Ron close to her. The feeling of being by herself so much was unsettling. She felt like she was missing something like a limb, or even part of her heart.

To add to all of this her interview at the Ministry didn't go well either. They seemed reluctant to offer her any job they had once promised to her. She wondered if perhaps she hadn't done as well in her training as she had thought. After all lately her confidence had taken a definite blow. 

Friday afternoon of that week, Harry finally seemed to notice something was wrong with his flat mate as he found her sitting in the chair by the window absentmindedly stroking a sleeping Crookshanks, who snoozed in her lap.

"Hermione, are you ok?' asked Harry as he sat in one of the chairs by the hallway.

"What? Oh, I'm fine Harry," answered Hermione after several seconds.

"You actually think I'm going to believe that? What's been wrong lately? I've hardly seen you and you haven't spoken more than a couple of sentences to me since we left the burrow."

"I've just been busy, Harry," answered Hermione while thinking, 'and so have you'.

"It just seems you been avoiding me, and Ron and Ginny. You and Ron had a fight didn't you? Ginny said he had been in a bad mood since he took you home Tuesday night. "

Hermione said nothing as she continued to stare out the window.

"You two haven't changed much. Come on Hermione, you know this can't last. Why not come to the Burrow with me, and talk to Ron?"

"Oh, you're going to the Burrow again tonight?" asked Hermione as she turned her head to look at Harry.

"Well, yes. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley are going to be back today, and I thought I'd be there to help welcome them. You should come Hermione, I know they would love to see you, too," said Harry hopefully.

"Oh, then of course I'll come. I would love to see them. Besides you're right I should try to make things right with Ron," said Hermione curving her lips into a small smile. 

Harry got up and kissed Hermione on her forehead as he stroked Crookshanks head. He then looked down at his watch.

"I have to go! I promised Ginny I would pick up some things for dinner tonight," said Harry. He then stepped back gave a little wave and disapparated

Hermione looked down feeling the familiar sting of tears in her eyes. Suddenly she heard another pop. She looked up to see Harry standing over her.

"I can't believe I haven't asked you yet! How was your interview at the Ministry?"

"Oh! It was…fine," said Hermione, lying.

"Tell me more about it later, ok?" said Harry looking at her skeptically.

Hermione nodded as Harry disappeared once again. It was going to be a long night.

Hermione dressed herself in regular Muggle clothing and left for the Burrow in the early evening. She flooed directly to the burrow fireplace, falling face first into the Weasley's living room.

"Oh my! Hermione, dear! Are you alright?" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she hurried over to help Hermione up. "Author, pull up a chair. she needs to sit down.

"Really, I'm all right, Mrs. Weasley. I'm just a little dazed," said Hermione as she rubbed her head slightly while Mrs. Weasley guided her to a chair.

"What happened?" asked Ginny worriedly as she rushed into the living room with Harry on her heels. "Is everyone all right. I thought I heard mum yell."

"Everything's fine, Hermione just took a bit of a spill as she arrived in the fire place," said Mr. Weasley as he handed Hermione a glass of water.

"Hermione fell?" said Harry as he hurried over to her. "Are you ok? Do you need to lie down or anything?"

"No, I' m fine! I just fell down. It was nothing," said Hermione standing up too quickly and getting a head rush causing her to sway slightly.

Harry quickly put his arms around Hermione to steady her as Ron entered the room.

"What's going on? I thought I heard mum yell something about Hermione?" asked Ron as he observed the scene before him.

Hermione quickly pushed herself away from Harry and walked away from the group standing around her. "It was nothing! I'm fine, I just had a clumsy moment, and fell out of the fireplace as I flooed here. Now, everyone, just go back to normal!" 

Everyone stood still and stared at Hermione.

"What is it? I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell," said Hermione looking around at everyone.

"No, that's fine dear. Its just…" said Mrs. Weasley trying to suppress a smile.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Well, it seems as if one of Fred and George's hair color changing capsules might have survived all the years and fires," said Mr. Weasley. 

"I confiscated them long ago. I thought they burned up. Hermione, I'm so sorry," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Hair color changing capsules? You mean…" said Hermione as she pulled some of her long curly hair to her face so she could see it. What she saw about made her fall over. He usual chestnut hair was now bright blue.

"We can fix it. I promise. I have some PrettyPleasers Magical shampoo reversal that will take that right out, Hermione," said Ginny coming forward. "Why don't we go up to my room?"

Hermione let herself be lead up stairs by Ginny as she still had her hair in her hand staring at it with wide eyes. Thirty minutes later, Hermione was sitting in Ginny's robe in Ginny's room with her hair wet, but back to normal.

Hermione performed a drying charm on her hair, as Ginny reentered the room with 

Hermione's folded clothes in her hands. Ginny laid Hermione's clothes on her bed and walked up behind Hermione.

"There its back to normal now. You have such nice hair, Hermione," said Ginny as she picked up strands of Hermione's hair.

"You're joking," said Hermione looking at herself in Ginny's mirror. "Its nothing but a curly rat's nest."

"No, not at all. Look how perfect it curls down you back, and look at all these nice highlights. Such a pretty color as well," said Ginny as she smoothed down Hermione's hair. 

Hermione got up and walked over to the bed to unfold her clothes. 

"Hermione, how do you stay in such great shape, having to study and research all the time?" asked Ginny. "I run myself ragged trying to get good stories in before deadline, and I still have to watch everything I eat. You seem to have been born with a perfect figure."

"Perfect? Really, Ginny, I hate to see your eyesight going at such an early age."

"Scoff all you want, but you do look good. You must have had tons of dates while in France. Go on and give me some details."

"I hate to disappoint you, but I really didn't have much time for dating. I went to class or studied most of the time, and when I wasn't doing that I was with Harry."

"Oh, I guess he didn't date much then either?" asked Ginny with raised eyebrows.

"He did a little, but the Auror trials are pretty strenuous. Usually he just stayed home and rested up, or came to my place to study."

"So you two spent most of your free time together, then?"

"I suppose. It wasn't much different from Hogwarts. I spent all the time trying to convince Harry to study, and he spent most of the time trying to convince me to do something else."

"How is it now? I mean living together," asked Ginny as she sat down on her bed.

"Not much different really. I spend all my time studying and Harry goes out, but I would think you would already know that," said Hermione shaking wrinkles out of her shirt.

"Oh, yes, of course. But what do you two do when you are alone together?"

"Talk, mostly."

"Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Does Harry ever talk about me? I mean since you have been back from France."

"Occasionally, of course as I've said I've hardly seen him lately... Usually he just asks how I'm doing and I do the same and then we go to bed."

"Oh, well, I think I'll go downstairs so you can get dressed," said Ginny as she got up and left the bedroom.

Hermione dressed quickly and went downstairs. The evening was pleasant enough. The elder Weasleys both seemed happy to be back at home, and Ginny and Harry were merry enough. Ron still seemed to be avoiding Hermione, which combined with Harry and Ginny's growing closeness made Hermione too melancholy to enjoy the evening. 

After dinner and cleaning up, some conversation was shared. As it was getting late and Hermione remembered she was to visit her parents tomorrow, she announced she was ready to go home.

"So soon?" asked Harry.

"Harry, its almost ten o'clock and I told my parent's I would be there in the morning. Don't you remember? I thought you were going to come with me."

Harry smacked himself in the forehead and shook his head, "Oh Hermione, I completely forgot. I told Ginny I would go with her to met Bill in Diagon Alley tomorrow. He's coming in and she promised him she would be the one to meet him, and she just asked me if I wanted to go. I can't believe I forgot about your parents"

"Its fine, Harry. Go with Hermione to her parent's tomorrow. I'm quite capable of finding Diagon Alley by myself."

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. I really wish I could come, but I already promised Hermione."

Hermione crossed her arms and tried to hide her annoyance but didn't achieve it very well as she stated, "No, Harry, I didn't even tell my parents you where coming so its no big deal."

"But, Hermione I told you…"

"No, Harry, its fine. Don't worry about it. Now, I have to go. Mr., Mrs. Weasley thank you for dinner it was wonderful. Ginny, come by next week and we will have lunch, and tell Ron I said goodnight whenever he gets back to where he ran off to. Harry, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" said Hermione as she made the rounds of hugging and kissing everyone. She then picked up some floo powder she had in her pocket and walked to the fire place. She then proceeded to floo home as she reminded herself she needed to get her after hours apparating license soon.

Hermione woke up the next morning and got ready quickly so she would not have to talk to Harry. She spent the whole morning and early afternoon with her parents. It would have been a nice time, if not for the fact her mother brought up Harry every five minutes.

Hermione tried to ignore her mothers insinuations, but she wasn't sure her mother was entirely convinced. Hermione apparated to her apartment door and opened while sighing heavily. She was about to head straight for her bedroom to read when someone sitting on the living-room couch made her stop dead still.

"Professor Lupin!" said Hermione somewhat shocked.

"Hermione, how are you? And I think it will be all right if you called me Remus," said Remus standing up to greet her.

"Oh, me? I'm fine. I'm just so surprised to see you here, Prof…I mean Remus," said Hermione walking over to him and shaking his hand. 

The door to Harry's room opened and Harry came out with an arm full of books. 

"Here you go, Remus. I think this is all I have kept. I hope someone can get some use out of them," said Harry tipping the books on the couch. He then looked up and saw Hermione. "Oh, Hermione, you're back so soon? Did everything go alright at your parents?"

"Yes, of course. They just had to be somewhere this afternoon," said Hermione. "What are all the books for?"

"That's my doing," said Remus eagerly. "I thought it would be nice to help out the students at school who couldn't afford all the expensive books and supplies. I have been collecting books and old school things from old students who have left the school. I came to visit Harry, and told him of my idea"

"And I've kept every book I've ever bought, so I thought it was time to clean out a little bit."

"That's a wonderful idea, Remus. I will go through my things tonight and send everything I find that I don't need to you tomorrow."

"Hermione, you are actually going to part with some of your books?" said Harry, laughing slightly. "I knew you had a generous heart, but I didn't know it would ever go this far."

Hermione glared slightly at Harry while Remus chuckled at the antics of the young friends.

"Miss Granger, I assure you Hogwarts appreciates your extreme sacrifice," said Remus smiling brightly.

The three friends had a good time chatting openly. It seemed that Harry ran into Remus while in Diagon Alley with Ginny. After greeting Bill, Harry decided to show the apartment to Remus. Hermione felt happier than she had felt in a while and was on the verge of departing from the gloominess that had surrounded her lately when she received an owl.

"I wonder what this could be, "said Hermione as she took an official looking letter from a large gray owl.

Hermione excused herself from her company and went to the kitchen to read her letter. It seemed as if the Ministry not only wouldn't be able to employ her, but they where also putting her training on hold due to lack of space and resources. 

Hermione sunk down in a kitchen chair, not sure what to think. For once in her life, it seemed she had failed. She knew there was plenty of space left in her program. That department was always short handed. She must have done horrible in her training. Why else would they not want to employ her?

Hermione sat shocked at the table as Harry came in to fetch a glass of water. He took one look at Hermione and knew something was wrong.

"Hermione, what is it?" asked Harry sitting down beside her.

Hermione simply handed him her letter. Harry took it and read over it quickly. 

"What? But I thought you said they always needed more help?"

Hermione just nodded her head that lay in her hands. 

"Then why would they not hire you? And why stop your training all together?"

"I guess I must have done awful in my training," said Hermione in a whisper. "I can't believe this."

"Neither can I. There is no way you could have done awful in your training. I mean it's you!"

Both sat in silence while Harry reread the letter and Hermione just sat there with her head in her hands. Finally Remus came in the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"What is it," Remus asked upon seeing the distraught couple.

Harry gave Hermione a look and she simply nodded. Harry handed Remus the letter and he read it quickly.

"What? I can't believe this. I know this can't be the reason they are doing this to you," said Remus sitting down on the other side of Hermione.

"I just must have done terrible in my training. I thought I did ok, in fact I thought... I thought…," said Hermione unable to finish her sentence.

"You thought you did as well as you always do?" asked Remus and Hermione nodded.

"Then I'm sure you have passed your training just fine. I'm afraid there is a darker reason behind this, Hermione."

Hermione and Harry gave Remus a funny look and he shook his head darkly.

"Voldemort may be gone, and we may round up more of his old supporters everyday, but there will always be people out there who believe some of his ideas weren't half bad."

  
Harry gave Remus a quizzical look while Hermione looked at him in shock.

"You mean all this is because I'm Muggle-born?"

"I'm afraid so, Hermione. I mean if anyone would know about bias in the Ministry, it's me."

"But this is ridiculous. Hermione is a brilliant witch. She would probably be the best Charm researcher in the history of the ministry," said Harry angrily.

"I don't disagree with you, Harry, but that's the way our world works."

"Well, it shouldn't! I'm not going to stand for this."

"Harry, we don't' even know if this is the real reason, and besides I don't think there is 

anything you can do. Please don't put yourself or you own career in danger."

"I'm not going to just stand around and let this happen to my best friend.."

"Harry, I can handle this. I'm sure something else will turn up. Just don't get yourself involved."

Harry shifted his eyes and didn't say anything. 

"She's right, Harry. I'm upset about this as well, but there is nothing we can do about it right now, especially you. You need to be focused on your training and trials."

"There may be nothing I can do, but I've just had an idea, excuse me," said Harry and he left the kitchen.

"I hope he doesn't do anything too rash," said Hermione. 

Remus nodded his agreement and both sat silently for a moment. Suddenly Remus turned his head towards Hermione with a smile on his face. 

"I guess this means you need a job now?" asked Remus, looking strangely hopeful.

"Yes, I suppose it does. I guess I will have to start looking for one."

"Hermione, I've had an idea and I though I am taking great liberty, I think that Professor McGonagall would agree with me," said Remus very excitedly. "Professor McGonagall wants to stop teaching Transfiguration and concentrate on her Head Mistress duties. That leaves the position open."

"Are you asking what I think your asking, Remus? Aren't I a little young? Wouldn't you want someone with a little more experience?'

"Normally I would say yes, but you aren't an ordinary case, Hermione. I think you would do well in the job, and we could hire you on a one year trial basis and see how it goes."

"I don't know, Remus. This is a little sudden."

"At least think about it. I'll talk to Professor McGonagall and then owl you with, I am sure, her blessing and excitement. Then you can decide."

"I promise to think about it."

"That's all I ask. Now, I must be going. Tell, Harry I said goodbye, and try to keep him out of trouble."

Remus went to the living room and waved his wand at the pile of books. He then left and Hermione sat at the kitchen table, pondering the idea of her as a Hogwarts Professor. A smile involuntarily came to her lips.

Harry came out of his room later that evening and kissed Hermione on the cheek, telling her he would be back later. All he said was he had important business. Hermione sighed and went to her room. She pulled out her old Hogwarts trunk from under her bead and started going through it, examining all her old books. It was harder than she imagined to pick through what she wanted to keep and what she wanted to give away. She seemed to want to keep all of them.

Every book had special meaning to Hermione. They had helped her to stand out in some way. They had given her knowledge and they had kept her company when she was lonely. Each book had a different smell that brought back different memories. Flashed of her days of Hogwarts flashed through her mind all evening. The Gryffindor common room, her fellow classmates, her teacher, and mostly Harry and Ron. 

She could never imagine having two better friends. She felt tears building up in her eyes as she though of all her moments with her two best friends. It didn't help that her present relationship with Ron was rocky at best. She knew he wasn't a bad person, perhaps she was being too harsh on him. She wanted more than anything to be able to talk to him at that moment. She was just thinking this when a knock sounded at the front door.

Hermione got up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. She went to the door and opened it to see the person she wanted to see more than anything in the world, Ron.. She couldn't help herself. She flung her arms around him and broke down against his chest. He almost fell backwards at the force of her hug.

"Hermione, good God, what's wrong?"

"It was awful of me to say those things to you, Ron. I'm so sorry. Of course its alright it you want to talk with an old friend. I was over reacting," Hermione said as she broke away from Ron.

Ron smiled slightly and said, " No you were right as always, Hermione. I did lead Susan on. I've straightened it out ,I think. She didn't have real feelings for me. She just well ..."

"Saw how good looking you were now?"

"Oh, well I suppose you could say that, " said Ron going red. "And I shouldn't have been so hard on you. You should know your own feelings.. Besides its none of my business."

Hermione and Ron talked well into the night. Harry had gone to the Weasleys and told them about Hermione's letter. It seems Harry had wanted Ginny to do a report on this sort of thing, and they were discussing the specifics. Ron had rushed over to Hermione to see how she was. Hermione told Ron she was fine, but she didn't tell him of her job offer from Remus. In fact, she didn't tell anyone.


	4. Happy Birthday Hermione

When One's Fancy Turn's to Another

Chapter 4~Happy Birthday, Hermione.

The next few weeks flew by. Ginny had discussed with Harry about writing an article on the ministry's obvious prejudice, but Ginny told him the Daily Prophet would not print any thing about it. She would still research and write the article, but she would have to take it to a secondary source. 

Ginny's progress on the article was hindered though. The Prophet sent her to write an article on small wizarding towns throughout Europe. Ginny was excited to get to travel, but she seemed hesitant to leave for one reason, Harry. But he promised to write to her often and he was the right amount of melancholy the night she left, so she left pleased and only just a little apprehensive of what might happen while she was gone. 

Hermione meanwhile, was for a reason she could not think of , relived Ginny was gone for a few weeks. Harry, Ron, and she spent so much time together, it was almost like old times. They browsed through Diagon Alley together. Hermione laughed as she watched Ron and Harry race brooms. The trio ate meals together, stayed up late together, and basically spent every waking moment in each other's presence. 

For some reason Hermione was pleased one night when Harry mentioned he had totally forgotten to write Ginny as of yet. Around the end of August while Harry was gone for a week attending orientation for the final stage of his Auror training, Hermione received an owl from Professor McGonagall echoing Remus' offer of becoming the Transfiguration teacher. 

Hermione had spent many nights awake thinking about taking up the offer. She didn't tell anyone, in fear they might talk her out of or in to something she didn't want. After much deliberation and thought she owled Professor McGonagall back saying she wasn't ready to take such a responsibility filled position. A few days after her owl she returned to her apartment from spending the morning with Ron, picking out dress robes for him, to find Professor McGonagall standing in front of her apartment.

"Professor McGonagall, what are you doing here?:" asked Hermione shocked. "I mean you are of course a pleasant surprise, but I didn't think you would come all the way out here to see me. Wait, something hasn't happen to Remus, or Harry has it?" asked Hermione hurriedly with a worried expression on her face. 

"Miss Granger, do calm down. Professor Lupin is fine, and Potter well, besides the fact that I hear he still has his irrational moments, I 'm sure he is just fine. I've come here to have a word with you. Do you mind if we go up to your apartment."

"Why no, of course," said Hermione opening the door for her old favorite Professor.

The two went up and entered the apartment in silence. Once inside Hermione offered the Professor a seat, which McGonagall refused.

"Miss Granger, I don't have much time, but I had to talk to you about the Transfiguration position. I found your answer unsatisfactory."

"Excuse me," said Hermione taken aback.

"Not ready for the responsibility, I've never had a student who was more responsible. Now, I want the real reason you have declined this opportunity."

"Truthfully, I just don't feel ready for this. I don't think I can do it."

"I say you can, and I am Head Mistress of the school. I have total confidence in your ability. If this is because of your supposed failure with the Ministry, I think you should know that you passed every class and training session with flying colors."

"How do you know that?" asked Hermione.

"I have my own sources, Miss Granger. Since we both know you could easily do this job and that you would most likely find it enjoyable, can you tell me some other reason."

"Well, I…." stared Hermione when she was cut off by a popping sound just behind her. 

Hermione turned and saw her roommate for the first time in over a week."

"Harry!" said Hermione excitedly. Harry smiled widely. He gave Hermione a soft kiss on her cheek and pulled her into a tight embrace. 

"I missed you, Hermione," said Harry softly. He then looked above Hermione. He suddenly pulled away from Hermione as he spotted Professor McGonagall for the first time.

"Professor! I'm sorry I didn't notice you there," said Harry as his face turned red. 

"Its quite alright, Potter. I'm sure you were just happy to see your…ah…friend after such an absence. I trust your Auror training is going well."

"Yes, Professor, thank you for all you help."

"It was your ability and hard work that got you this far, Mr. Potter. It will take much more to meet your goal," said McGonagall looking at Harry. She then fixed her eye on Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I think I have an idea of why you have refused my offer. I just hope you have made the correct choice."

"Professor?" said Hermione uncertainly.

"I really must go, but remember there is always a place for you at Hogwarts," finished McGonagall as she disappeared with a pop.

"A place for you at Hogwarts? Hermione did she offer you a job?' asked Harry.

"Actually she offered me the position of teaching Transfiguration." said Hermione sitting down.

"Hermione! Why didn't you take it? That sounds like your dream job."

"I don't know, I just didn't feel ready. I would lay awake at night and think about it. I could almost see myself taking the position then something would hold me back."

"What keeps holding you back?" asked Harry as he sat next to Hermione on the couch.

"I don't know. Just when I think of living at Hogwarts and teaching there, I feel like I would be missing something, like I wouldn't be whole."

"Hermione, you don't feel bad about leaving me do you?" asked Harry.

"What? Leaving you? What do you mean?" asked Hermione is a strange high voice as she turned red.

"I mean leaving me alone with this apartment for me to pay for. Because don't worry I can afford it."

"Oh that, " said Hermione as she wondered why her cheeks were so warm. "No, Harry. I just honestly don't feel ready."

"Well, I think you would be brilliant at it, but its your decision."

Hermione smiled gratefully. She didn't want Harry trying to talk her into it. But why didn't she want to take the position? For some reason she like everyone else wasn't buying her own excuse. Hermione knew deep down she could do it. And why did Professor McGonagall say she thought she knew the real reason? 

Hermione looked at her best friend smiling at her. She sighed to herself as she looked at the reason right in front of her. She really didn't want to leave Harry. She knew she would still see him if she worked at Hogwarts, but she wouldn't see him as often. He had been with her constantly for what seemed like forever. She couldn't stand the thought that she wouldn't be able to see him almost everyday. 

Hermione cocked her head and looked into Harry's bright green eyes. She couldn't even fool herself anymore to thinking he was just her best friend. As September drew closer, several times Hermione almost sent an owl to Professor McGonagall. A thousand times Hermione almost changed her mind, but then the image of Harry would appear in her head and she would change it again.

September first came and went, and Hermione never wrote to Hogwarts. Ron left for Quidditch team training and Ginny came back from her European tour. Hermione spent many unhappy days as Harry and Ginny were always in a corner whispering wherever they were. Hermione and Ginny had always been great friends, but lately Hermione found herself thinking not so friendly thoughts of Ginny.

After Ron left, Susan and Neville rejoined the group so at least Hermione had company. Hermione tried to spend her days cheerfully. She worked part time in Flourish and Blotts so she could at least pay for half the apartment. Hermione worked the morning of September 19 which was of course her birthday. Harry wasn't up yet when she had left the apartment and he didn't even come by the bookstore to say happy birthday to her. She was in a very gloomy mood when she left the store that afternoon. 

She turned around the corner to head to her apartment when she was greeted by Susan and Hermione.

"Finally, there's the birthday girl!" said Ginny cheerfully as she took one of Hermione's arms.

"Yes! Hermione, happy birthday!" said Susan taking her other arm.

"Well, thank you, but what are you doing?" asked Hermione uncertainly.

"You'll see. Now come on we got a big day ahead of us," said Ginny as she and Susan drug Hermione back towards Diagon Alley.

The three girls first went Madams Malkin's. Here Ginny and Susan forced Hermione to try on dress robes after dress robes, not telling her a reason why. Hermione, after much protesting, finally gave in and tried on various colors of dress robes. After what seemed like hours, Hermione tried on dark blue robes.

As Hermione looked in the mirror in her dressing room, even she could appreciate how she looked. The dark blue robes hung off her body perfectly, hugging her curves in just the right places. The fabric seemed to twinkle in the light, and the color was perfect on her. When she walked out of the dressing room to show Ginny and Susan they both stared and gasped.

"That's the one, Hermione," said Susan.

"You have to buy that," said Ginny walking around Hermione, admiring the robes.

"You're right, Gin. I absolutely have to," said Hermione grinning at herself in a large mirror. 

Next the girls grabbed a bit to eat and then went directly to Sherry Shully's Snip and Cut to each get their hair done. After a long afternoon, all three girls left with beautifully styled hair. Susan had hers done half up, with little auburn ringlets cascading down her shoulders. Ginny opted to have hers fully up, neatly in a large bun. 

But both Susan and Ginny admitted that their hair looked nothing as well as Hermione's. She had left hers fully down, as perfect, soft, large curls cascaded down her back and shoulders. 

"You will look perfect tonight, " said Ginny as she smoothed a stray curl of Hermione's hair, as the girl's stood next to an apparation point in Diagon Alley, waiting to be cleared to go.

'Perfect for what?" asked Hermione

"You'll see, oh we're up!" said Susan grabbing Hermione's hand.

"But where are we going? I need to know to apparate."

"The Burrow," said Ginny grabbing Hermione's other hand. "Now come on."

Hermione thought about asking more questions, but instead she disappeared along with the other two girls.

The three girls both reappeared in the Weasley's living room. Ginny again grabbed Hermione's hand dragging her upstairs.

"Come on! There isn't much time to get ready," said Ginny dragging Hermione up to her room.

"Ready for what? What is going on?" asked Hermione stopping defiantly outside of Ginny's door. 

"We already told you you'll see. Haven't you ever heard of a surprise?" asked Susan standing behind Hermione.

"I don't like surprises," said Hermione still standing outside Ginny's room.

"Well, that's just tough," said Susan as she shoved Hermione into the room.

Ginny threw in Hermione's new dress robes and slammed the door. 

"Now get dressed and come down stairs." said Ginny as she and Susan went to other rooms to change themselves.

Hermione changed into her robes, wondering what was going on. It seemed as if she was going to have some kind of birthday party, but why did she have to get all dressed up? It was only the Burrow. She loved the place, but elegant was the last thing it really was. 

Despite her reservations, she enjoyed putting on her new dress robes. With her hair done and some simple makeup charms, she thought she looked quite nice. She twirled around a few times in front of Ginny's mirror and let out a girlish giggle. She felt extremely out of character, but she would allow it for tonight. Something about the way she looked and felt in her new outfit seemed to take her over.

Hermione practically bounced down the stairs and into the Weasley's living room. Suddenly Pig came hooting by her with a note in his beak. Hermione pulled it out and opened it. 

Come, out back

..was all it said. Hermione walked to the kitchen and placed the note on the table, she then walked out back to see and hear something she surely didn't expect. The entire back garden of the Burrow was lit by fairies that had been summoned there. What seemed like a hundred people yelled surprise as she walked just out the door. 

Everyone she had ever known since entering the magical world seemed to be there. Old classmates, teachers, friends for France, Viktor, and even her mother and father. She walked out the door beaming as she waved frantically at her parents, Remus, and Hagrid. Her eyes grazed the crowd spotting old friends everywhere, but one seemed to catch her eye more than the others.

Ron Weasley was standing at the end of the garden waiting when Hermione made her entrance. He was prepared to make noise with the rest when she came into the garden and smile at his best friend, but when she actually did appear he found himself speechless.

That wasn't Hermione that exited out that door, it was a vision, an angel. Ron felt his heart catch in his chest. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The way her hair was fixed , her robes, and the way she was carrying herself, it was all perfect. Ron also knew that it was still Hermione somewhere in there. There was still the smart, kind, amazing witch he had grown to respect. He was suddenly reminded of why he had such a crush on her at Hogwarts. 

Ron couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she walked through the crowd greeting everyone. Finally her eyes rested on his, and he knew she could see right through him. 

Hermione's eyes kept glancing at Ron who was still standing in the same spot staring at her. He had a very odd look on his face, that too Hermione seemed to mean, well it seemed to mean…oh but that was impossible. He couldn't be, could he? Hermione tried to make her way over to Ron, but was cut off by a huge shadow. Hermione turned around to come face to face with Hagrid who patted her on the shoulder, beaming.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" said Hagrid bending down to hug her.

Ron's gaze followed Hermione as she floated across the garden, greeting everyone. He smiled slightly as she came closer and closer to him. Finally just when she would have had a clear path to him, Hagrid stepped behind her and took her attention away. Ron's head dropped and he suddenly noticed his sister was saying his name rather loudly.

"Ron, Ron! Ron!" said Ginny slightly shaking him.

"What? Gin, oh what is it?" asked Ron turning his head to look at her.

"I was just asking where Harry is. I haven't seen him anywhere," said Ginny giving Ron an odd look.

"Oh he flooed and said he was going to be late. His meeting with his trainer went over."

"Oh, well I hope he gets here soon. Hermione's bound to notice his not here soon, if she hasn't already," said Ginny watching Hermione now leaving Hagrid and being greeted by Viktor Krum.

"Right, Harry, I hope he's here soon," said Ron vaguely as he too watched Hermione.

"Ron, are you alright?" asked Ginny looking at her brother.

"Me? I'm fine Gin, just fine," answered Ron, still staring at Hermione.

Ginny smiled slightly as she followed Ron's gaze to Hermione who was still talking to Viktor Krum.

"She looks wonderful tonight, doesn't she? I know you've always thought she was quite pretty, but she looks somehow different"

"Yes, but she's still Hermione."

"She still is, and …"

"And what?" asked Ron as he turned to look at Ginny.

"And what do you think about that?" asked Ginny grinning at her brother.

"I think that's exactly the way I want it," said Ron grinning back as both siblings understood what he meant.

"Then you have to tell her, Ron."

"But what about…I mean she obviously…"

"Yes, I know and sometimes I think he too, well, you know," said Ginny not daring to say what they both felt about their two friends.

"And if they both feel that way, then I'm not sure I would be doing the right thing in telling her," said Ron.

"She has to know, Ron. You have to tell her, or you will regret it."

Ron didn't say anything as Hermione had finally made her way over to him. Once she was in front of him smiling, Ron felt strangely at ease and he seemed to come back to his senses.

"Didn't expect this, did you?" asked Ron grinning at Hermione.

'Absolutely not, Its wonderful. I don't know how to thank all of you." said Hermione beaming.

"It was all Ginny's idea."

"Oh please, Ron, you and Harry did more than I did. And it was nothing Hermione. After I invited a few people word just spread, and you couldn't keep the people away. I just wanted to show you that you are loved and respected by so many people. I didn't want the Ministry getting you down."

Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny, suddenly feeling awful for the thoughts she had been thinking about Ginny lately.

The two girls parted and held each others hands, smiling with tears in their eyes. Ron took one of Hermione's hands.

"Now, now there will be none of that. Come on, Hermione, we even have a band," said Ron as he tried to lead Hermione over to a clear area that was clearly meant to be used as a dance floor.

"What, dance? Oh, I don't dance," said Hermione not moving.

"I seemed to remember you and old Vicky over there doing something at the Yule ball our fourth year. If I remember correctly is was dancing, but if you have something else to call it, then I won't make you dance," said Ron smiling.

"Oh, fine, but don't blame me if I'm horrible and I step on all your toes," said Hermione as they both walked over to the dance area.

Hermione and Ron both stood in the middle of the clearing and the band took the hint. The played a slow song and Ron took one of Hermione's hands and placed the other around her waste. Together they started moving slowly to the music.

"See, its not so bad," said Ron smiling, as moved slightly around the floor.

"Not bad at all," said Hermione, beaming back.

Ron felt so many feelings as he danced with his best friend. They had shared so much, and Ron felt like he knew practically everything about the girl dancing with him, yet somehow everyday, she seemed to surprise him. He had dated a lot of witches lately, but he suddenly realized that none could compare to Hermione. None of them were as clever, kind, or as beautiful. Suddenly Ron couldn't help himself. Maybe it was her intoxicating scent, or the atmosphere, or the fact that she was so close to him, but he had to tell her how he felt. 

"Hermione, I well, I need to tell you something," said Ron moving in closer to her.

"Oh?"

"When you first came back, and Susan too, I was just playing with Susan's emotions. I wanted to make her fall for me. It was silly I know, but when you were gone for so long and I was off playing Quidditch, well I'm afraid I got a big head. I was wrong. I never wanted to hurt Neville or Susan. And I didn't want to see you look at me like you did that night I flew you home. "

Hermione said nothing as Ron moved closer.

"Hermione, lately I've been noticing that when you are around, I'm a better person. And that's not all. When you're around I just feel better. Oh, I'm not good at this. Hermione, what I'm trying to say, is…"

"Ron, I know. I know what you're thinking."

"Oh."

"Ron, you're my best friend and you really are wonderful. There really isn't any reason why I shouldn't, well you know, but I…"

"Its Harry isn't it?" asked Ron frowning.

Hermione just nodded as tears came to her eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you, in fact I would be lucky to be with someone like you, but I can't help it. I've given too much of myself to him, Ron."

"Have you told him how you feel, Hermione?" asked Ron as they still danced.

"No." answered Hermione as tears fell from her eyes.

"Why not, Hermione. He has to know."

"I'm afraid of what his answer will be," said Hermione as she choked on her tears.

Ron pulled her into his arms and they both danced slowly as Hermione cried. Ron didn't let himself feel disappointed in Hermione's answer. He knew right now she needed a best friend.

Harry aparated into the Weasley's living room. He hurriedly straightened out his dark green dress robes that he had changed into at the Ministry before he had left for the Weasley's. Harry walked quickly into the kitchen and to the Weasley's back yard to find it bright with fairies and full of people. 

As soon as Harry stepped out into the back yard he was greeted by people. Harry would hastily say hello and shake hands or hug, trying to be polite but move on as quickly as possible. All he wanted was to find Hermione and apologized for being so late. He walked through the crowd but couldn't find her anywhere.

Finally he moved through a throng of people who seemed to be next to the clearing where a band was playing. He made it to the front of the group to find Hermione in Ron's arms dancing. The scene before him made his stomach fall for some reason. The site of Ron's arms around Hermione so intimately did not set well with Harry. For some reason all he wanted to do was walk up to them and break them apart.

Harry stood still with a scowl on his face watching his best friends' dance slowly, not really registering what he was truly feeling. Harry then turned around and with slumped shoulders walked through the crowd, ignoring people who were trying to get his attention. 

Harry walked around to the front of the burrow and sat down on a old stump. Behind him was the glow of the back yard and the sound of music. Harry's scowl became deeper as he imagined Ron and Hermione holding each other dancing to that music. Harry suddenly stood up, turned and kicked the stump. 

What were Ron and Hermione doing dancing like that? And why did he care so much that they were. Finally it dawned on Harry that he wanted to be the one dancing with Hermione like that. He wanted to be the one to hold her close, tonight. In fact he wanted to be the only one who ever held her like that. Harry realized that he had been thinking that Hermione would always be there with him. She would always have been his Hermione. 

Sure she had dated some, but he had never seen her like that tonight, with another man's arms around her. Harry sat back down on the stump and tried to think rationally. He had no claim on Hermione. He knew that. And if she was happy with Ron, who was Harry's best friend, then he would just have to accept that. 

Harry sat in silence not wanting to accept what was creeping into his mind. Not wanting to think about it. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small girt wrapped in silver paper. He played with it for a moment. Suddenly a noise behind him made him turn around. Harry quickly placed the gift back into his pocket.

"Harry?" said Ginny as she came into view.

"Yea, its me," said Harry heavily.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking."

"About what?" asked Ginny coming closer.

"Different things." said Harry quietly.

"Oh, well do you mind if I join you?" asked Ginny now standing next to the stump.

"No," said Harry moving over so Ginny could sit on the large stump with him,

"So, I guess you saw Ron and Hermione dancing," said Ginny.

"Yes."

"I guess he told her after all."

"Told her what?" asked Harry although he thought he probably already knew the answer.

"Well, that he has feelings for her," replied Ginny quietly.

"Looks like he got the answer he wanted," said Harry.

"Do you mind?" asked Ginny turning to look at Harry.

Harry turned his face to look up at the star lit sky and thought about his answer. Of course he minded, he had just realized that he was in love with Hermione. But she looked like she was already taken by Ron. He couldn't stand in the way of his best friends' happiness, not when it was two people he loved so much. Harry made up his mind.

"No, I don't mind," said Harry lying. 

"Are you sure?" asked Ginny.

"I want them to be happy," said Harry. "It was just a shock, I suppose."

"Oh, so you don't have feelings for Hermione?" asked Ginny timidly

"She's my best friend and I want her to be happy. Ron too," said Harry not looking at Ginny.

"Just your best friend then?"

"That's all she can ever be," said Harry.

"Harry, " started Ginny moving a little closer to him. "I …well… I actually…I mean then you won't mind if I do this?"

Suddenly Ginny reached up and placed her lips on his. Harry taken aback didn't react and just sat still with his lips on Ginny's. A gasps behind them made him pull away. Harry looked over and saw Hermione standing there with a horrified look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" started Hermione, but instead of finishing she took off and ran back up to the house. 

Hermione ran back up to the house as quickly as she could. As soon as she was in the living room, she slumped down on the couch and cried.

"Hermione?" said a voice, Hermione recognized as Ron. "Are you ok? What happened?"

Ron walked over and sat next to Hermione on the couch .

"Hermione, what is t?"

"Harry, and Ginny," gasped Hermione between tears. "I heard them talking and then I…I saw, oh I have to get out of here," said Hermione standing up. "I'm sorry, Ron, I have to go," said Hermione as she disapparated.


	5. Losing One's Self

When One's Fancy Turns to Another

Chapter 5~Losing One's Self

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing from Harry Potter and all the usual stuff that goes here. 

One of the few times in her life Hermione Granger was not thinking things through. Instead of calming down, stepping back, and thinking of things from a unbiased stand point, she was acting on feelings alone. As soon as she departed from the Burrow, she reappeared back in her apartment, thankful that she had finally gotten her permit for after hour apparating. She dashed straight back into her room and changed into ordinary robes, throwing her dress robes into her closet. 

She then packed everything she had into any trunk, bag, or suitcase she could find, hoping that when McGonagall had said there would always be a place of Hogwarts, she had meant even in the middle of the night. She even pulled out her old Hogwart's trunk to fill with any book she had not given to Remus. Soon her room was bare except for her thrown dress robes that laid in her closet. 

Hermione then levitated her luggage and took them into the living room. She went to the small fireplace and magically lit a fire. She then took some floo powder from the pot on top of the mantle and threw it in, crying "The Three Broomsticks!". Hermione one by one levitated her luggage into the fire as it all disappeared. 

Hermione then dashed over and wrote a quick letter. She then quickly stuffed it into an envelope and called for Hedwig, who had been following her around the apartment. Hedwig landed on her shoulder, giving Hermione a very hurt look.

"Hedwig, don't look like that," said Hermione stroking the owl. "I have to go, I can't be here now. I can't stand seeing him…" said Hermione as she almost broke into tears. Hedwig nipped her finger affectionately as though she wanted to say she understood. 

Hermione wiped her eyes and handed Hedwig the envelope. 

"Please take this to Ron for me, "said Hermione as Hedwig took the letter. "And look out for Harry as well,"

Hedwig hooted softly and took off to the nearest window. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and dashed to the fireplace as fast as she could before she changed her mind, not noticing that her letter had not been properly sealed. 

Harry ran as fast as he could to the burrow, without knowing why. He had been sure Hermione had chosen Ron, but the look on her face when she saw him kissing Ginny had seem to tell a different story. Harry had to find her and explain. He had to know how she truly felt. Harry made it to the front of the house and saw Hermione talking to Ron through the window. He then saw her step back and disappear. 

Harry knew there were only two places she might go. He debated on which to check out first and quickly made a choice. Unfortunately it was the wrong one. Harry apparated to the Granger's living room. He walked quickly through the house calling Hermione's name, but the house was silent and empty. He ran up the stairs and then out to the back garden hoping to catch a glimpse of curly brown hair or dark blue dress robes. Finally Harry decided she was not there, and he apparated to his own apartment. Harry stood in front of his door with his heart beating very fast. He just knew she would be in there, and soon he would find out how she truly felt. Hoping like never before that she would return his feelings, Harry opened the door. 

Harry walked into the apartment. The only sound he heard was the crackling of a small fire burning in the fire place. Harry's heart sunk, he was too late, she must have flooed somewhere. Harry walked quickly to her room, noticing the absence of Crookshanks in the apartment. He pushed open Hermione's door to find only furniture. All of her pictures and personal items where gone. 

Harry went to her closet and opened the door to find only her forgotten dress robes. He bent over and picked them up. Harry slumped down on Hermione's bed, clutching her robes. With every breath Harry took, his nostrils were filled with the scent coming off the dress robes. It was Hermione's scent. That indescribable scent that seemed to always remind him of spring. 

Harry slowly got off Hermione's bed and walked into the living room, still absent mindly clutching her robes. He walked over to the fire place to find the floo pot moved and floo powder spread over the mantle. Harry's head fell as he felt tears come to his eyes. 

Somehow in spite of his tears a piece of paper on the floor caught his eye. Harry laid Hermione's dress robes on a nearby chair and walked over to the letter. He kneeled down and picked the letter up. Harry quickly took his glasses off and wiped them on his own dark green robes. After placing his glasses back on, Harry unfolded the letter with shaking hands. 

As Harry's eyes read over the letter, every feature on Harry's face seem to sag. Coming quickly to the end, Harry looked up and sighed. Harry walked to his room and through the letter onto the mantle as he passed. Written quickly in Hermione's writing were the words:

I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings. You're everything anyone could want and that includes me, but my heart already belongs to another. Know that I love you, and will always be there when you need me. I hope you find the happiness you deserve.

Love from

Hermione.

Harry packed up a trunk's worth of clothes. He walked into the living room with his trunk trailing behind him. He walked over to where Hedwig's cage laid next to the chair that held Hermione's dress robes. As he bent over to pick up the empty cage, Hermione' scent once again filled his senses. Harry knew that smell would haunt him for many days to come. Harry walked back over to his trunk and placed Hedwig's cage on top of his trunk. Grabbing the handle, Harry dissapparated to a place he knew he could be alone.

Harry retreated to a place he never thought he would come back. He walked down a dirty street towards some very dilapidated houses. He stood looking at the small space between number ten and eleven. Then before his eyes number twelve Grimmauld Palace appeared before him just like it always did. Harry walked up to the old door and muttered a spell he had almost forgotten.

The old door screeched in protest as it opened, letting the smell of old neglected house out into the night air. Harry walked slowly into the large house and slumped down on a old couch in one of the front rooms not even minding to take off the sheet that covered it. Harry looked around at the old house and shook his head. He didn't know why he had come here.

For some reason he couldn't stand to be in the apartment he had been sharing with Hermione, but this place where he was now did not improve his mood. The house reeked or memories of days gone by. Harry could swear he could almost hear Sirius' bark like laugh coming down the stairs Or he could see the Weasley twins apparating, laughing at something. He could almost imagine Ginny sliding down the banister just to annoy her mother. And if Harry listen closely, he could almost here the running of feet on the hardwood that always signaled Ron and Hermione meeting him for the first time over the summer. 

Harry had spent part of every summer here after his fifth year. He even came here for Christmas his firth and seventh years. Harry smile as he remembered his Godfather walking around singing nonsense Christmas carols. His fifth year he had come to Grimwald Palace sure he had been possessed by Voldemort himself. Harry remembered locking himself away from the rest of the group, convinced he was a threat to them. Harry leaned back on the old sheet covered couch and remembered that it was Hermione that had brought him out of his solitude, no letting him sulk on his own. 

This thought brought Harry to his seventh year Christmas in this place. Suddenly in Harry's mind it was Christmas eve of that year. A bright fire was blazing in the old fire place to his left and a handsome f airy lit Christmas tree was set up in front of the window. 

A seventeen year old Harry Potter sat on the same couch the twenty year old one did now. The younger one knew that the time of the end of the war was near. He knew his time to face Voldemort was coming. Seventeen year old Harry Potter glanced up the stairs thinking of his friends, knowing they would want to come along. He knew that they would want to be there with him, and would give up there lives for him.

Harry's thoughts first turned to Neville. Neville had turned into a capable wizard, and had really seemed to come into his own. It wasn't fair for him to have to put his life into danger after what he had been through. And then there was Ginny and Ron, two loved by such a large family. The Weasley's had suffered enough with the loss of Bill and Percy. And losing Ron would be like losing a brother.

Finally Harry's thoughts shifted to Hermione. The girl who had been there since his first year at Hogwarts. The girl who had been by his side even when he didn't want her to be. Harry knew that she would follow him anywhere. His logical side tried to tell him she was fully capable of taking care of herself, but the strong feeling in him was to protect her. Losing her would be like losing the part of his soul that pushed him to go on and believe in the good in the world. 

Harry couldn't let anything happen to any of his friends. He knew he had been distant with all of them lately. He would just have to keep it up and hopefully push them away for now. Harry had decided this when again Hermione came again to bring him out of his solitude.

"Harry, what are doing up so late?" asked Hermione coming down the stairs.

"Couldn't sleep, what are you doing?"

"I was studying, and I got thirsty," answered Hermione coming to sit by Harry on the couch.

"Studying the night before Christmas?" asked Harry shifting a bit as she sat down.

"I couldn't sleep either, and studying is what I do when I can't think of anything else to do. What were you thinking about, Harry?"

"Nothing really."

"Don't give me that. I know something is going on with you. You've been distant and down right mean to everyone lately."

"I haven't meant to be," said Harry dully.

"Oh yes you have, " said Hermione loudly. "Harry, don't you think we all know what you are doing?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do. You're playing the lone hero, trying to save all his friends by cutting himself off from them."

Harry didn't say anything as he avoided looking at Hermione.

"Well, Harry, its not going to work. We aren't going anywhere. We want to be here with you, helping you. So you might as well give up on this little scheme of yours."

"Give up on it?: said Harry loudly. " Don't you realize that would be like just giving up all of your lives?"

"We know the risk," said Hermione quietly. "We are willing to take them."

"Well, I'm not willing to give you up," said Harry getting up from the couch and walking over by the large tree.

Hermione hesitated and then walked over and stood in front of him, forcing him to look at her.

"Harry, I'm not willing to give you up either," said Hermione soothingly. "You symbolize so much hope in this world. With out you we don't have a chance."

Harry scoffed at this.

"And you mean so much to me," said Hermione quietly. " When I think of losing you its like a part of this world that I now call home is missing. Without you in this world Harry, I'm not sure I belong, " finished Hermione as tears filled her eyes. 

Harry felt tears sting his own green eyes. Without even realizing he was doing it, Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and held her as she broke down. Harry buried his own head into her brown hair while his own tears fell. Hermione then pulled back and wiped her eyes with one of her hands. 

Hermione looked up at Harry and for a long moment neither could look away. Harry stared into Hermione's brown eyes, as it hit him how much this girl meant to him. Harry moved his hand to her face and wiped away a tear that still lingered on her check. Hermione reached up and caught his hand, holding it with her own. 

Harry moved his face down and rested his hot forehead that burned continuously on her own cool one. For a while the two friends stood there like that, with Harry's hand on Hermione's face with her hand covering it, with their foreheads touching. Finally Hermione spoke.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"No, its me who should be sorry, " said Harry just as quietly. "I should realize I can't do this without you.

And when Harry said you he realized he was only thinking of her at the moment, but Hermione didn't catch that.

"We'll all be here for you, Harry, " said Hermione breaking away. "No matter what it takes."

Suddenly twenty year old Harry was back in his present world. The room was dark as it was not lit by a blazing fire or large fairly filled Christmas tree. Harry felt a tear escape from his eye as he remembered the first time he had realized in was in love with Hermione. Of course then he didn't know it, but now he could look back and pin point that exact moment. 

Harry let his tears fall as he curled up on the couch in again his solitude and this time he knew the only person who could bring him out of it wouldn't be coming. 

After two weeks, Hermione was very settled at Hogwarts. Although, Hermione had turned up in the middle of the night with a tear stained face, Professor McGonagall asked no questions. She simply lead Hermione to her room.

The next few days, though it was unprecedented, Professor McGonagall gradually turned over every Transfiguration class except the advanced N.E.W.T one to Hermione. Hermione seemed to have found her calling as a teacher. She was liked by most of the students at Hogwarts, even though she was known to be a little strict and to expect much out of all her students. 

Although everything was going well at Hogwarts, and Hermione felt very welcomed, she knew she wasn't happy. She tried to tell herself to get over Harry. She tried to convince her self that it was useless to even hope that one day it would be different, but her usual logical mind just wouldn't give into any common sense this time. 

While being at Hogwarts was wonderful in some many ways, it was also very painful. Every corner of the old castle held some sort of memory of Harry. Even certain times when a breeze would blow through the halls, it would bring with it some smell that would take Hermione's mind back to her younger days running through the halls with Harry and Ron. Back to the days when she was falling for Harry.

Time passed and the night before Halloween, Hermione took a late night stroll by the bathroom where Harry and Ron had saved her from the troll. She stopped in front of the door and allowed her self a bitter sweet smile. She tried to walk back to her room, but something was keeping her at that spot. Then it hit her, no matter what happened both Ron and Harry would always be a part of her life. She could try to run away from both of them, but they would always be with her. 

At that moment she wanted to see them both, to spend the next day with them. Of course she could admit to her self she wanted to see one more than the other. After all she loved them both, but only one could fill that empty place she felt inside of her.

The next day was a Saturday so there were no classes. Hermione let herself sleep in as she was feeling depressed. Slowly after she slept through breakfast, Hermione got up an dressed in her robes, knowing that today was a Hogsmead day and it was her turn to travel to the town to keep an eye on the students. She had just finished pining her long curly hair up when a knock sounded at her door. Hermione walked quickly and opened the door to find Remus smiling at her. 

"Remus, " said Hermione opening the door wider. " Do come in."

"No, I just wanted to let you know I will be walking to Hogsmead today and taking the responsibility of watching the students."

"But I was…" began Hermione but Remus cut her off.

"You have a visitor in the Great Hall waiting for you. I think he will take up most of you time, " said Remus and he gave her hand a friendly squeeze and a gave her a small wink. 

Remus then left and Hermione stood frozen at the door. Could it possibly be? Could her wish from last night come true, and Harry had actually come to see her? Hermione quickly walked from her living quarters and let the door slam behind her. She picked up her pace as she walked down stairs and through hidden passages to get to the Great Hall. 

Finally she reached the main door to the hall and stood in front of it ,her heart beating wildly. Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened the door with her head down. She walked into the hall and looked up to see Ron Weasley smiling at her from the empty Gryffindor table. 

Hermione felt herself go pale and a frown come to her face as she realized it was Ron, not Harry who had come to see her. Hermione shook her head and let a smile come to her lips. Of course she was glad to see Ron, he was one of her best friends. Hermione hurriedly walked over to Ron got up from the table and met her with a hug. 

"I should have come and met you at your room, but I was having too much of a time reminiscing here so Remus volunteered, " said Ron.

"What are you doing here, Ron? Isn't the fall Quidditch season in full swing?" asked Hermione sitting down at the table.

"Yea, it is," said Ron as he sat down gingerly. "But I had a bit of an accident."

"An accident?" said Hermione worriedly, "What happened? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I had a bit of a fall. The healers cleaned me up the best they could, but I have to take some time off to recover. Oh, don't look so horrified. I'll be alright." 

"Oh, Ron I didn't know. I should have kept better tabs on your games. I've just been so busy."

"Teaching harder than you thought?" asked Ron smiling at her. 

"Maybe a little," said Hermione grinning back at him.

The two friends talked a while as they sat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione nearly imagined herself as a student again as she listened to Ron. Finally the two decided to head to Hogsmead. 

It was a beautiful fall day and the town was full of students and travelers. Ron first took Hermione into Zonko's to show her how they now sold some of Fred and George's newest items. Hermione giggled wildly as a trick Quill smacked Ron in the face as he tried to figure out what it did. Ron turned red for a moment but then shared in the laugh with his friend. After that, the two went to the Three Broomsticks to share more memories over mugs of butter beer. 

Ron bought their drinks and they sat at a table in the back of the room. Hermione noticed that some of the students would turn and gape at Ron, no doubt in awe of their Quidditch hero.

"I see you've caused quite a stir," said Hermione smiling as Ron handed her a drink.

Ron shook his head at her and took a swig of his own drink. 

"You get kind of used to it after a while. You have to watch it or it gives you a big head."

"Oh, and you're not in any danger of that are you?" said Hermione jokingly.

"Well, maybe it got to me at first, but I've learned to just enjoy it for what it is. Besides it won't last forever."

"I suppose not," said Hermione.

The two drank in silence for a moment,.

"So, how is everyone?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, pretty well. Ginny got a permanent position at The Daily Prophet."

"That's great," said Hermione a little unenthusiastically. She couldn't get the thought of Ginny kissing Harry out of her head. She was glad when Ron continued on.

"And Charlie's accepted a position in the Control of Magical creatures department of the Ministry so he will be closer to home."

"Bet you're mom's happy about that."

"You have no idea. And then of course mom and dad are the same and Fred and George are of course richer everyday."

The two talked on about old friends they had seen lately. Neither said a word about Harry. The two seemed to have an unspoken understanding to stay clear of that subject. After two hours, Ron stood up and grabbed Hermione by the hand pulling her up as well.

"Walk with me, ok?"

The two walked slowly due to Ron's injury to the outskirts of Hogsmead until for some reason they found themselves all alone in front of the shrieking shack. Ron sat on a old fence that stood there while Hermione watched him. 

She couldn't deny that today was one of the best she had in while. Ron had made her smile again, made her feel a little like her old self. Hermione walked a little closer to her old friend. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? He was certainty not the gangly, freckled red hair boy she had remember. 

For some reason Hermione was feeling strange. She walked a little closer to Ron who was watching her in turn. She looked at her friend, and wondered for the first time since he had spoken his feelings to her, that maybe she could love him like that. She didn't want to be alone forever did she?

Ron hopped down off the fence and walked up to Hermione. He swept away a few stray curls that had escaped from her pulled up hair. Hermione looked up into his bright eyes as they looked into her dark brown ones. She seem to lose herself for a moment. All she knew was she could count the few small freckles on Ron's nose as he came closer. And before she knew it, she was letting herself be kissed by Ron Weasley. 


	6. Setting Things in Motion

When One's Fancy Turn's to Another

Chapter 6~Setting Things in Motion

A/N: Thanks to Miss, who smashed the block I developed on this story. I love her dearly

It took about five seconds for Hermione's mind to register what was happening. As Ron wrapped his arms around her, Hermione's eyes snapped open and at once she pushed away. 

"No," Hermione said quietly as she shook her head.

Ron ran his fingers through his hair with a confused look on his face.

"Hermione?"

"I'm so sorry, Ron. I didn't mean for that to happen," said Hermione backing father away. 

"Shh, its ok," said Ron walking closer to Hermione.

"No! Its not. Ron, I'm sorry, but I shouldn't have done that," said Hermione.

"But, Hermione…" said Ron, reaching out to touch her.

"Look, I know it doesn't make sense, " said Hermione pushing his hand away and walking 

circles. "You are amazing, Ron. You're handsome, funny, and nice, but I just can't."

"Why?" asked Ron bluntly.

Hermione stopped and gave him a meaningful look. Ron immediately understood.

"Harry," said Ron heavily.

"I know its stupid. I should just get over him, but I can't. Not right now anyway. Ron, I do care for you, but it wouldn't be fair to you right now. Not when I can't give my whole heart to you."

"But when, Hermione?"

"I don't know," said Hermione quietly as she stopped and faced Ron. " I love him, Ron."

"I want to be with you Hermione, but I don't know if I can wait," said Ron bending his head down to look at the ground.

Silence surrounded the two for a few moments that seemed like and eternity. A crisp autumn wind blew by and Hermione took a breath. Ron looked from the ground to Hermione.

"I'm not asking you to," said Hermione staring without blinking into Ron's eyes.

Ron let his head fall again and he walked away and leaned heavily on the fence. Hermione stared to walk away back towards Hogsmead.

"Hermione, wait, " said Ron barely audible.

Hermione spun around and gave Ron a quizzical look. 

"I have to tell you something."

~*~

Ginny Weasley apparated into a dark alley in a part of London she hadn't entered since her sixth year at Hogwarts. She immediately wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders as a cold wind danced through the alley. Ginny swept a curtain of red hair out f her eyes and proceeded to emerge from the alley into the dirty street. The day was cloudy and though it was only afternoon, the street was dark and gloomy.

Though she hadn't been there in years, she knew exactly where to look for it, and before long he dirty, dark house materialized before her eyes. Her gaze went to each window, looking for any sign of life within the walls. Finally, at the top, a small light as though from a fire shone through. 

Ginny walked up the door and rang the bell. No screeching from inside came as it used to, for the portrait of the old lady was long gone. After waiting for several minutes, Ginny rang the doorbell again. Another couple of minutes went by and Ginny felt her temper rising. 

She walked back a little and looked up at the window the small light was coming from. A figure was looking back at her and Ginny gave a little wave. 

Harry Potter sat at the top of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, looking over some material for next weeks test. He had survived the first stage of the Auror trials, but the next few weeks were going to be the hardest. Intense physical and mental examinations required extreme concentration and Harry was having a hard time concentration on anything. 

He was finally getting past the second page of the manual he was reading when the doorbell sounded through the house. Harry looked towards his bedroom door, thinking that it must be Remus, the only person who had come to see him. Harry knew that Remus knew the spell to 

opened the door. 

Harry went back to trying to read, thinking at any moment he would hear his old professors voice ringing through e house calling or him. Suddenly the doorbell ran again. Harry looked at the door again with a puzzled look. If it were Remus surely he would have let himself in. 

Harry pondered for a moment on who could be. His mind instantly went to the one person he desperately wanted to see, but he tried to shrug it off as wishful thinking. Harry closed his eyes and the image of curly brown hair blowing in the wind out side his door, and deep brown eyes came to mind. Harry immediately stood up and walked over to the window, looking down at the doorstep.

Harry felt his heart sink as he saw red hair instead of brown. Ginny Weasley was standing on his doorstep waving at him. Harry at first thought maybe if he ignored her, she would go away. But it was a cold day and not a very nice neighborhood, so he couldn't just leave her outside. Harry gave Ginny a feeble wave and proceeded to go downstairs. 

Ginny saw Harry leave the window and for a moment she wondered if he was going to just ignore her and leave her outside. But after a couple of minutes she heard a tap of a wand on the other side and Harry's face peered out as he half opened the door.

"Ginny?"

"Hello, Harry," said Ginny simply.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry still not opening the door all the way.

"Would you mind if I came in first? This isn't really the ideal way I would like to say what I have to say to you."

Harry's response was opening the door and allowing her in. Ginny looked around the old dirty entryway. Harry led her into the same front room he had went the night he came back. Ginny rubbed her cold shoulders and looked longingly at the empty fireplace. Harry took out his wand and lit a fire.

"So this is where you've been hiding," said Ginny sitting in a chair by the fire. 

"Remus, told you, I suppose,' said Harry, throwing himself down in the other chair.

"Actually he told Ron, and Ron told me," said Ginny.

"So why are you here, Ginny?" asked Harry harshly.

"I was worried about you. Everyone is Harry. I just wanted to see if you are alright."

"I'm perfectly fine. I've been busy."

"Oh, " said Ginny, nodding.

"So, if that's all you wanted you can go now. You can tell everyone when the trails are over, I'll come by," said Harry.

"That's not the only reason I came here, Harry," said Ginny, looking at him.

Harry looked at Ginny wearily, clearly worried that she was going to ask about the status of their relationship.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," said Ginny quickly.

"Look, Gin…" started Harry but a confused look suddenly cam over his face and he continued on, "You're sorry? Why?"

"That night at Hermione's birthday party. I shouldn't have done that, Harry."

"Oh that. Wait, why are you sorry?"

"Why am I sorry?" asked Ginny standing up. "Harry, I betrayed two of my best friends that night."

"Ginny, what are you talking about?"

"I know you are in love with Hermione," said Ginny simply. "I knew it that night and I still threw myself at you."

Harry looked at Ginny, but did not argue with her. 

"I've ruined everything for both of you. I knew she had feelings for you as well. Everyone knows that. It's just when I saw her and Ron dancing like that, I thought…"

"You thought she had fallen for him," finished Harry. "You aren't wrong, Gin."

"What?" asked Ginny sharply.

Harry pulled out a worn piece of parchment he had gone back to his apartment and retrieved and handed it to Ginny.

"She left this for me that night in our apartment," said Harry dully.

Ginny's eyes ran over the parchment reading the lines quickly.

__

I'm sorry I couldn't return your feelings. You're everything anyone could want and that includes me, but my heart already belongs to another. Know that I love you, and will always be there when you need me. I hope you find the happiness you deserve.

Ginny's mouth fell open and a look of realization came upon her face.

"Harry, this letter wasn't meant for you," said Ginny quietly.

"What are you talking about? I found it in our apartment. Who else could it have been for?"

"That night after you left the burrow, Hedwig came with an envelope for Ron. On it was Hermione' handwriting but the inside was empty. We guessed that the letter must have fallen out somewhere in between. Harry, this must be the letter."

"You mean…" said Harry taking back the letter.

"She was writing to Ron about her feelings for you."

"But that night at the party. I saw them dancing. Ron was holding her," said Harry.

"He was holding her, because she was upset that you would never love her back, Harry. He was comforting her."

"I've been a fool, " said Harry slumping back down in the chair. 

"It's not just your fault, Harry. I'm guilty as well. I can't believe what I've done to both of you. I'm so sorry."

"No, Gin, I led you on. I know I did. Besides I should have done something about my feelings before now. I should have known."

"It's not too late, Harry," said Ginny kneeling beside shim. "Go to her now. You know where she is, don't you?"

"Of course, Remus reminds me of it every time he comes here," said Harry.

"Then why are you just sitting here?" asked Ginny straightening up. "It's Saturday, there aren't any classes. Go to her now."

"But what if I mess everything up?"

"How could anything be more messed up than it is now? Come on Harry, you can't just sit there and stew in your own regret, " said Ginny grabbing Harry be the arm.

"I... I just…" said Harry, trying to think of an excuse why he couldn't go.

~*~

"Ron, I don't think there is anything left to say," said Hermione quietly. "I'm sorry, but…"

"Hermione, its not what you think," said Ron. "I came here today to tell you something, but I got sidetracked. I never meant for this whole day together or the kiss to happen. But when I saw you I couldn't do it. I had to give it one more chance."

"Ron…" said Hermione walking closer to him.

"I'm sorry, I should have known better. I knew you loved Harry. I knew it and I still did what I did. Hermione, forgive me."

"Forgive you? Ron, I'm the one who should be sorry. I let the kiss happen, I let today happen. You haven't done anything to me or anyone else. Only yourself."

"You're wrong, I've hurt my two best friends."

"But Ron, there's nothing between Harry and I. At least nothing on his side."

"That's what I have to tell you, Hermione. Harry isn't with Ginny. She kissed him that night,"

"What do you mean he isn't with her? It takes two to kiss, Ron. I think that after today we both know that," said Hermione folding her arms into her body.

"Yes, but also you think you would learn today that people make mistakes. Harry ran after you when he saw you, Hermione."

"He did what?" asked Hermione, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"He ran after you. He kissed Ginny, because he saw you and I dancing at the party. He thought that we were together."

"But that doesn't mean …I mean, he could have just cared about me as a friend."

"Not according to Ginny," muttered Ron.

"But its impossible, Harry couldn't, he couldn't actually have feelings for me."

"Why not, Hermione? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to tell you this? Harry is obviously in love with you. He's been brooding in Grimmuald Place ever since the party. He needs you Hermione just like you need him, just like I need you both to be happy."

"It's impossible, Ron. I don't understand why you are doing this," said Hermione with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione…" said Ron taking a step closer to her.

"No, Ron, It can't..." said Hermione as she turned and ran.

Hermione ran through Hogsmead with tears in her eyes. She ignored the people who stared at her as well as Remus as he called after her as she passed by. She finally left Hogsmead to the deserted road that led to Hogwarts. 

Hermione stopped to catch her breath as she fell onto a stump on the edge of the road. She broke down as tears spilled from her eyes, and her breath came as great gasps. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind. 

In her mind Harry's face swam into view. His bright green eyes stared at her as he flashed his charming, crooked smile. He was reaching out to her, asking her to come to him. Could it be possible, could he actually love her like that? Hermione's tears came slower as she let this new thought spin through her head. Ron's voice suddenly came to her.

__

"He ran after you…He thought that we were together…do you have any idea how hard it is for me to tell you this? Harry is obviously in love with you. He's been brooding in Grimmuald Place ever since the party. He needs you Hermione just like you need him, just like I need you both to be happy."

Hermione looked up at the sky, wiping her wet eyes with the back of her hands. She reached back and released what hair was still up in the bun she had pinned up this morning. Shaking her hair out, her mind worked over time, processing the events of the past few months.

She had realized she loved Harry, she had realized he would never love her back, she had kissed Ron, he had told her Harry had feelings for her. 

But was the last part true? Hermione let herself hope for a second it was until the image of him kissing Ginny came back to her mind. 

'_But Ron said he ran after you, Hermione_,' she thought to herself. '_If he did, then where is he now? Why isn't he here telling me what Ron did?_'

'_He thought you and Ron were together. Maybe he though it was best to step back,_' said her first train of thought. '_But he should have asked me; he should have asked Ron. Can all this be true?_'

Before Hermione could answer herself, she heard Remus calling for her just inside Hogsmead. Hermione stood up and ran again towards Hogwarts, wanting the safety of her own room

She finally reached the gates, as tears were still stinging her eyes, wanting to come out. All she could think of was not stopping until she reached her bed. She needed to lie down, to think, to cry. 

Hermione ran with her head down through the gates, and up the winding road that led to the large doors. Never looking up she reached the stairs and stomped up them, trying to breath and holding the stitch that plagued her side. 

As she reached for the doors, she felt herself go dizzy. She went to lean on the door to give her support before she fell face forward. As she was looking down she didn't notice that the door was already open and that a man was standing in the open doorway. She went to lean into the door and instead of feeling hard wood, she felt soft arms catch her before she fell into the empty space.

"Hermione?" said a soft voice coming from the one holding her. 

Hermione looked up shaking to find herself staring directly into Harry Potter's green eyes.


	7. Finding an Ending

When One's Fancy Turns to Another

Chapter 7-Finding An Ending

A/N: Took me a while, but here is the rather short and clichéd end to my little story. As always I don't own anything Harry Potter. I just borrowed it for a short time. And thanks, hugs, and smooches to Misstake for all the time she spent helping me get through this!

It seemed an eternity as Hermione stared into Harry's eyes and he into hers. The wind blew lightly around them as Harry held her in his arms. Hermione tried to move but something was preventing her. She couldn't explain it. 

Finally Hermione's brain started working again and she managed to straighten her self up and lightly pushed her self out of Harry's arms.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" asked Harry, seeming to take in her appearance, of wild hair and red, wet eyes.

"Nothing, I just…stumbled coming up the stairs. Lucky you were here to catch me," said Hermione quickly wiping her eyes.

"Have you been crying?" asked Harry. 

"What? Oh no, its just the wind. It's a little gusty today. Must have stung my eyes."

Harry eyed her suspiciously but seemed to decide against prodding any further. 

"What are you doing here, Harry?" asked Hermione

Harry seemed taken aback as he blinked his eyes several times. 

"I was looking for …Actually I was …I was," said Harry seeming to stutter. Hermione stared at him, waiting for his answer. "I was looking for… Remus." 

"Remus?" asked Hermione as her mind seemed to forget who her fellow professor and old friend was. "Oh, Remus. Well, he's in Hogsmead today."

"It is a weekend isn't it."

"He should be back soon though," said Hermione. 

"I can wait. Maybe I'll take a walk around the lake. Reminisce a little , you know."

"Well, I won't keep you then. Unless…"

"Unless… you want to come with me?" asked Harry taking a step closer to her. 

"Well," began Hermione, wondering if a walk with Harry was the best thing for her right now even though she had implied she wanted to go. She had been a complete mess over Harry just seconds ago. But then again he was here, and he did seem to be hiding something. "Of course, I mean unless you don't want me to come."

"No, I do. I mean I haven't seem you much lately. Besides it wouldn't be the same walking around the lake without either you or Ron."

Hermione smile and the two friends walked over the grounds towards the lake. The October afternoon had turned chillier as the sun was being covered by clouds and Hermione wrapped her cloak tighter around her as a strong wind was coming off the lake.

"Is it getting too cold? Wait, I've got just the thing," said Harry stopping Hermione by taking her arm gently. Harry took out his wand and performed a simple warming charm on her cloak. He then rubbed her shoulders lightly with his hands. Hermione smiled as warmth surrounded her. This warmth doubled as Harry shot a bright smile back at her as he moved his hands over her shoulders and arms.

"That's much better," said Hermione quietly.

"Good, so…you ready for that walk now?" asked Harry turning away and walking towards the lake. 

The two friends walked along the bank, making idle chit chat. Hermione inquired about his training and Harry informed her of what had been going on. He talked about the hard test coming up and wished he had her skill of drawing up study schedules and her attention span of studying.

Harry then asked Hermione about her job at Hogwarts and she filled him in on her different students and how frustrating it could be at times.

"But I know you love it. And I bet you are brilliant at it." said Harry 

"Your right I do love it, but I'm not sure I'm exactly brilliant at it."

"You've always been too modest, Hermione."

The two friends talked and laughed lightly as their conversation shifted to their school days. Any average person watching from afar would have thought these were just two old school friends having an average chat. But Hermione knew there was something odd going on between them. She could sense that Harry felt it too. Their conversation was forced and they were very careful to avoid several subjects. This was new to them, as they had never had trouble talking before and usually almost any subject was game. But now everything was different. 

There seem to be this tension in the air, that Hermione did not enjoy. It seem to weigh her down and make it especially hard to talk. Hermione walked over to the tree that they had spent so many afternoons under. Harry walked up to the very bank of the lake and looked out over it. 

"Hermione," said Harry not looking back at her. It wasn't a question he just simple stated her name.

"Harry?" asked Hermione staring at his back.

"Hermione, what is this?" 

"What is what, Harry?"

"This, what is this thing between us. I see you and I hear you but its like I can't break through this thing and actually feel you."

It was an odd choice of words, but somehow perfect for the situation. Hermione knew exactly what Harry meant.

"I don't like this, Hermione. Its like something is gone from me. Something I cherished. I want it back."

Hermione felt tears filling her eyes again. She sniffed softly as she let them fall down her cheeks. 

"I do too, but how? I don't know if we can go back to the way we were."

"No, we can't," said Harry still staring out over the lake. "We definitely can't do that ."

"What does this mean Harry?"

Harry just stared over the lake, not speaking. Hermione 's tears streamed on as she felt she was losing something forever. Something she knew she needed to survive. She couldn't lose it could she? Hermione gathered up her courage and walked just behind Harry.

"What does this mean, Harry?" she asked again, knowing that he could probably feel her breath on the back of his neck.

"I need you to forgive me , Hermione."

"Forgive you, Harry?"

"Yes, before I say anything else, just say you forgive me."

"I don't understand what is there to forgive?" asked Hermione in an almost pleading way.

Harry turned slowly around. Hermione could see he was shedding his own tears. They were very close now. Inches apart as Harry looked down into Hermione's face. He reached up and whipped away a large tear on her cheek. Hermione caught his hand and held it to her face. She brought her own hand up to wipe away a tear from Harry's face and he too caught hers as he brought his forehead down, resting it on her own. 

"Forgive me," Harry whispered. "For not doing this sooner." 

Harry caught her lips with his own as the two shared their first, long overdue kiss. Hermione brought her other hand to rest in his hair bringing him down further into the kiss . Harry clasped his free hand around her Hermione's waist to bring her closer. 

Hermione let herself drown in the feeling over taking her. What she was crying over missing just moments ago flooded back into her as Hermione tasted Harry's mouth. It was like her whole life had led up to this and now she was ready to move on. She could finally see her future and it was with Harry.

Up on the front steps of the castle stood a man who looked too old for his age watching the scene taking place on the banks of the lake. Remus Lupin turned around as he heard footsteps behind. Seeing it was the head of his old house and old friend, he knew she would understand.

"I wish they all could be here," said Remus quietly. 

"I know," said Minerva McGonagall as she stood besides Remus. "Lily would probably cry.

"Yes, and then hit James and Sirius for their cat calls. James would say 'that's my boy!' and Sirius would yell out pointers," said Remus grinning, even though he felt small tears sting the corner of his eyes.

"Make no doubt, Remus, they are here in a way. The know," said Minerva in a very uncharacteristic way for someone so practical. She then gave Remus a small pat on the arm and walked back into the castle. 

Remus turned to follow but then stop and whispered, "You owe me five galleons , Padfoot."

On hill above the lake stood a beautiful young woman with her red hair flowing in the breeze. She wore a half smile as she watched her two friends kiss on the banks of the lake. 

"You're here?" said a voice behind her. She turned to see her brother.

"Yes, I had to see how it turned out."

"And?"

"It turned out like it always should have," Ginny said simply , turning back to look at her friends again. Ron walked up next to her and looked down as well. He looked at his two best friends in each other's arms and could almost feel the blissful happiness that was radiating off of them.

"Yea, it really has," said Ron as he and his sister both shared a bittersweet smile.

But none of this was observed by the couple by the lake. At the moment only they existed in their world. Breaking from their kiss, Harry and Hermione took a moment to look at each other, reveling in what they had found. 

"Harry, " said Hermione quietly. "I definitely forgive you.

Harry smiled and brought Hermione's hand to his lips, before the couple continued their walk by the lake.

  



End file.
